Criminal Mind
by YoungraPark
Summary: Park Jimin, seorang profiler sekaligus menjadi psikopat yang candu akan cairan pekat berwarna merah. Semuanya berubah ketika ia memiliki perasaan pada partner kerjanya, Min Yoongi."Kau harus memilih, membunuhku atau aku yang membunuhmu?"/Save me because I can't get a grip on myself. BL/Crime/Romance/Psychology/Psycophat/Thriller.
1. Teaser

**Proudly Present**

 **CRIMINAL** **MIND** **  
**

 **A Crime Fic By YoungraPark**

 **Genre : Criminolgy, Psychology, Drama, Romance, Medical, AU, Psycophat,Thriller.**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Cast**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Other cast coming soon**

 **Rated : M**

 **Rujukan cerita : CSI | NCIS | Korean drama Voice | Pengantar kriminologi | Ciri-ciri penyebab dan penanganan psikopat | Identifikasi forensik | Book Red Pscyho By hyptin**

* * *

 **Characther's**

 **[Park Jimin as Profiler & Psychopath]**

Pria berumur 25 tahun ini adalah seorang profiler di kepolisian kota Seoul. Jenius, tampan, bahkan kata sempurna selalu menempel padanya. Ia seorang anak dari salah satu dokter bedah, Park Yoochun. Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya pada umur 1 tahun, sejak kecil ia hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya. Ketika kecil ia melihat sang ayah yang menjadi panutannya melakukan sesuatu pada pasien-pasiennya, menyebabkan dirinya menjadi candu akan cairan pekat berwarna merah, bahkan ia rela membunuh seseorang dengan cara sadis sekalipun untuk memenuhi hasratnya.

 **[Min Yoongi as Forensic]**

Pria berumur 28 tahun bersurai hitam dengan kulit putih bersih pucat, ia seorang kepala team forensik di kantor kepolisian kota Seoul. Ia menjadi partner sang Profiler, bahkan diam-diam ia memperhatikan partnernya itu selama ini. Semakin ia dekat dengannya semakin ia merasa aneh dengan perlakuan Jimin, hingga suatu hari ia mengetahui hal itu dan mulai ketakutan padanya.

 **[Kim Namjoon as Head Police & Sadistic]**

Pria berumur 26 tahun ini adalah seorang kepala polisi di kantor kepolisian kota Seoul, ia memiliki kekasih yang bernama Kim Seokjin. Ia pribadi yang baik, hangat, dan sangat pintar dalam banyak hal. Namun sayang ia adalah seorang sadistic, tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu kecuali kekasihnya.

 **[Kim Seokjin as Psychology Doctor]**

Pria berumur 29 tahun ini adalah seorang dokter kejiwaan, ia teman baik dengan Min Yoongi. Ia bekerja sebagai dosen kedokteran di universitas Seoul, pun ia sudah menjalin hubungan yang cukup lama dengan Kim Namjoon, ia juga menjadi submisif sekaligus dokter untuk menyembuhkan Namjoon. Suatu hari Yoongi mengatakan sisi gelap kekasihnya Jimin pada Jin, dan meminta bantuan padanya.

 **[Kim Taehyung as Police & Selft-Harm]**

Pria berumur 25 tahun ini adalah seorang polisi di kantor kepolisian Seoul, ia sahabat Park Jimin sejak sekolah menengah atas. Ia mengalami self-Harm karena kejadian masa lalunya, suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang bernama Jeon Jungkook, dan ia pun berubah semenjak mengenalnya.

 **[Jeon Jungkook as Medical Student]**

Pria berumur 22 tahun ini adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di Seoul University. Dan Kim Seokjin adalah dosennya, saat itu Jin memintanya untuk menemaninya ke kantor polisi hingga ia bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung yang membuat dirinya terpesona. Pun ternyata ia memberikan perubahan pada sang polisi.

 **[Jung Hoseok as Park Jimin Personal Assistant]**

Pria berumur 27 tahun ini adalah seorang asisten pribadi Park Jimin sejak Jimin sekolah menengah atas, ayahnyapun seorang asisten pribadi tuan Park. Jimin sudah menganggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri, ia seseorang yang mengetahui sisi gelap Jimin bahkan mengetahui latar belakangnya, karena ia pun ikut membantu kegiatan gelap yang di lakukan oleh Jimin hingga kini walaupun ia tahu hal itu sangatlah salah.

 **"Jim—kau..."**

 **"Kau harus memilih—membunuhku atau aku yang membunuhmu?"**

 _salamatkan aku, aku bahkan tak bisa mengerti diriku sendiri._

 _Satu-satunya tangan yang akan membelaku, dari bagian yang menyakitkan dalam hidupku._

 _Tapi sayapmu adalah iblis sebelum manismu berubah pahit._

 _Cium aku, tidak masalah jika itu menyakitkan, lakukan dengan keras._

 _Jadi ini bahkan tidak akan menyakitkan lagi._

 _Sayang, tidak apa-apa jika mabuk, sekarang aku akan meminummu jauh ke dalam tenggorokanku, wiskiku adalah dirimu._

* * *

 **First thankyou to my lovely author that so inspiration for me hyptin**

I recommen her fanfiction **"Red Pscyo"** on wattpad it's amazing even i'm just done read 1 chapter lmao, if you like straight go check her work. Aku bukan remake or copy yah kalian bisa tanyakan padanya langsung, she so nice^^

So,

Are you ready bae?

Add this story to you library first and leave preview.

Coming soon!

On wattpad and FFN

 **The girl who falling love to pscyo**

YoungraPark


	2. First Case

**Rujukan cerita** : **CSI Series** | Pengantar Kriminologi | Identifikasi Forensik | **Book Birdman: Psikopat berdarah dingin By Mo Hayder.**

 **Peringatan** : AU, Mature content.

 _I'm not plagiat! This story pure from my imagination and just for my pleasure._

* * *

 **Criminal Mind**

Park **Jimin** X Min **Yoongi**

Other Cast

* * *

 _Bagi sebagian pembunuh,membunuh barulah sebuah awal dari kesenangan._

* * *

 _ **Breaking News**_

 _Di temukan satu mayat wanita berumur 20 tahun tergeletak tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun pada tubuhnya, menurut hasil pemeriksaan sementara. Wanita ini adalah korban pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan yang sama pada kejadian 1 hari yang lalu..._

"Dia kembali berulah, kita harus selesaikan hal ini." Pria dengan surai hitam itu menekan tombol remote TV dan mematikannya. Min Yoongi, ia seorang ahli forensik kepolisian kota Seoul.

"Baiklah cantik, jadi apa yang kau temukan pada mayat kedua kita hari ini?" Pria dengan surai _ash brown_ ini tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya, ia menggunakan sarung tangan karet dengan segera. Park Jimin, ia adalah seorang profiler.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan cantik, aku pria!"

"Aku rasa tadinya tuhan akan menciptakanmu sebagai wanita bukan pria, lagipula mana ada pria berkulit pucat sepertimu." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yoongi memutarkan matanya malas. "Aku menemukan kandungan Heroin pada otaknya, di perkirakan ia menyuntikannya sebelum korban ia bunuh. Setelah di bunuh korban lalu di perkosa, tersangka adalah _Necrophilia._ "

"Apa nikmatnya bercinta dengan mayat? Lebih nikmat dengan—aw!" Yoongi memukul kepalanya dengan map tebal berwarna biru.

"Ini bukan becanda Park, seriuslah!" Ia mendengus kesal dengan partner kerjanya ini, Jimin memang sering menggodanya. Yoongi sangat lucu saat ia goda pikirnya.

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Aku sudah menemukan identitas korban, ia bernama Kang Seulgi. Wanita ini pekerja seks pada salah satu klub bernama Red di daerah Gangnam, kau harus mencari petunjuk pada klub tersebut." Ucapnya sambil membuka kembali kulit kepala korban yang masih terbuka.

"Bagaimana cara dia menyuntikkannya?"

"Kau lihat lubang kecil ini? Dan lihat potongan pada kulit kepalanya?" Yoongi mengarahkan satu jarinya pada lubang kecil dan garis lurus.

"Jadi dia membedah kepalanya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ya, aku mengecek cairan pada tubuhnya. Dia di berikan obat bius sebelum tersangka membedahnya dan menyuntikan heroin di sana." Jawabnya sambil melepas sarung tangan karetnya.

"Jadi tersangka ini sangat mengenal anatomi tubuh manusia, aku rasa dia juga terbiasa untuk membedah." Yoongi menggerakan kepalanya tanda iya.

"Hyung tunggu—kejadian satu hari yang lalu, wanita bernama Hyuna bukankah ia bekerja di sana juga?" Jimin mengambil salah satu map yang tersimpan pada meja di pojok ruang otopsi, pun ia segera membacanya.

"Kau lihat? Hyuna pun di ketahui bekerja di sana sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, dan mereka di temukan di tempat yang sama. Sekitar gang kecil toko itu, aku rasa aku harus menanyakan beberapa informasi pada Shownu hyung. Terima kasih hyung."

Yoongi memperhatikan pria itu, hingga Jimin tak terlihat dari pandangannya. Lalu ia tersenyum, sebenarnya ia menyukai Jimin. Semenjak dirinya mulai bekerja di sana, Jimin memberikan banyak perhatian padanya sejak pertama kali ia mulai resmi bekerja, siapa yang tak senang jika di berikan banyak perhatian?

...

Kedua kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan otopsi dengan membawa map, pun ia segera masuk kedalam ruangan milik Shownu. Ia adalah seorang ahli IT dan Jimin menyebutnya si mesin informasi.

"Hyung, bisa kau cari sesuatu untukku?" Shownu sedang berada pada ruangannya sambil terduduk pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan komputernya.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus ku cari?"

"Bisa kau cari secara lengkap tentang klub Red yang berada di Gangnam? Dan coba kau ukur berapa jarak dari klub ke tempat kejadian." Shownu dengan lihai menekan setiap kata pada keyboardnya, mencari secara keseluruhan tentang klub.

Pun ia menemukan beberapa informasi yang tertulis pada layar komputer, dan segera membacanya. "Baiklah di sini tertulis, klub Red di miliki oleh Kim Heechul yang telah berdiri selama 5 tahun. Menurut informasi di sana pun terdapat wanita penghibur yang biasa ia sebut kucing, mereka di beri tingkatan sesuai pelayanan si pekerja. Klub ini juga menyediakan berbagai jenis narkotika secara legal, jarak klub dari tempat kejadian sekitar 1 Km."

"1 Km? Tidak lumayan jauh, baiklah terima kasih hyung." Jimin segera keluar dari sana.

...

Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin, kini telah kembali ke TKP. Jimin akan segera memeriksa kembali secara detail. Sebuah gang kecil belakang toko buah, saat malam hari gang kecil ini memang cocok untuk menyimpan mayat atau membunuh, tidak akan ada siapapun yang datang kemari.

"Jim, kau lihat ini." Kim Taehyung adalah seorang polisi yang sekaligus teman dekat Jimin, ia akan terus di minta oleh Jimin untuk menemaninya. Pun Jimin berjalan ke arahnya dan memperhatikan dinding toko yang terlihat hancur.

"Ini seperti bekas pukulan dengan suatu alat, benar bukan?" Taehyung dengan segera memfotonya.

"Ya, jadi aku rasa awal pembunuhan berada di sini. Oyah kita harus segera pergi ke klub Tae." Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, pun ia segera kembali memperhatikan ke seluruh sudut gang.

Jimin perlahan mencoba berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam gang dengan sangat perlahan sambil melihat kanan dan kiri, bahkan ia memperhatikan ke atas. Saat berjalan ia kembali menemukan percikan darah pada jalan aspal itu, ia segera memfotonya. Pola darahnya semakin banyak, menjadi sebuah jejak,

"Tae, kemarilah." Taehyung segera berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lihat jejak darah itu, kau ingat pada tubuh Kang Seulgi terdapat luka tusuk di perutnya? Aku rasa korban sempat melawan tersangka, bekas pukul pada dinding itu seperti menjelaskannya. Ia menggunakan alat pukul yang tumpul, ia akan memukulnya namun melesat, lalu korban mencoba pergi ke arah sini, tersangka malah menusuk perutnya. Pola percikan darah ini pun terbentuk, Seulgi mulai berjalan perlahan sambil memegang perutnya."

Taehyung mulai memperhatikan jejak darah tersebut. "Kita lihat sampai mana jejak ini Jim." Dengan segera mereka berdua perlahan berjalan mengikuti jejaknya. Jejak itu terus terlihat pada satu pintu yang berada pada belokan ujung gang, mereka saling menatap dan mengangguk.

Dengan keras Jimin menendang pintu berbahan kayu, pintu pun terbuka. Gelap, itulah yang mereka lihat. Jimin dengan segera masuk ke sana perlahan sambil membawa senter, Taehyung berjalan di belakangnya. Ruangan ini seperti gudang yang tak terpakai.

"Jim, lihat di sana." Jimin mengarahkan senternya pada sebuah meja besi yang tersimpan beberapa alat bedah yang bersih. "Kau panggil Yoongi hyung dan Shownu hyung kemari Tae."

Taehyung pun mengambil telepon selularnya, Jimin semakin fokus pada sekeliling ruangan, ia mencari saklar lampu setelah ketemu pun ia menekannya.

Di sana terdapat ranjang besi yang biasa di gunakan untuk melakukan bedah, bahkan pakaian wanita pun berada di salah satu keranjang di bawah ranjang, dan lampu khusus berukuran besar.

"Tae kita harus segera ke klub setelah mereka datang,"

...

Yoongi dan Shownu sudah berada di tempat kejadian, pun mereka membawa beberapa peralatan khusus untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut.

"Hyung, aku dan Tae akan pergi ke klub Red dulu. Kabari aku jika kau menemukan sesuatu." Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. Jimin dan Taehyung dengan segera pergi ke klub Red dengan terburu, ia ingin hari ini kasus segera selesai.

Sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya mereka telah sampai pada klub Red. Pun Ia berjalan masuk, klub ini memang sudah buka pada siang hari. Di sekitar sini sangat jarang klub yang sudah buka pada siang hari, itulah sebabnya klub ini banyak peminatnya.

Satu pria bartender terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan pelanggan pria yang sedang meminum satu gelas berisi alkohol, pun Jimin berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan tampan?" Pria itu tersenyum pada Jimin.

"Aku tidak akan memesan, aku di sini ingin bertemu dengan seseorang." Jawab Jimin lalu duduk pada salah satu kursi bar.

"Sebelumnya siapa namamu?" Tanyanya dengan menunjukan wajah sensual.

"Park Jimin, kami dari kepolisian kota Seoul. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Heechul, apa dia ada?"

Pria itu membelalakan matanya terkejut. "Apa kau sudah punya janji dengannya?" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah sayang sekali, jika begitu kau tak dapat bertemu dengannya." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang sendu.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal, tidak mungkin ia harus menunggu nanti untuk bertemu dengannya, waktunya tak banyak. "Aku mohon, urusan ini sangatlah mendesak. Aku perlu menanyakan beberapa hal padanya."

"Maaf tidak bisa, kau harus membuat janji dengannya dulu." Bartender itupun berbalik. "Ayolah aku hanya sebentar, jika tidak kau akan—"

"Ada apa Jo Kwon?" Di sebelah kiri Jimin, pria dengan surai hitam, rambut yang sengaja di tumbuhkan memanjang hingga bahu, pakaian kaos putih yang di balut dengan jaket berwarna merah terang dan celana bahan yang senada.

"Tuan Kim, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu." Bartender itu bernama Jo Kwon.

Kim Heechul sudah berada di hadapan mereka kini. "Perkenalkan aku Park Jimin dan partnerku Kim Taehyung, kami dari kepolisian ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

"Apa soal kejadian kedua kucingku itu? " Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah ikut ke ruanganku."

Jimin dan Taehyung melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengikuti pria itu, hingga akhirnya kini mereka telah berada di ruangannya. "Duduklah."

Pun mereka terduduk pada salah satu sofa berwarna merah. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan pada saat hari kejadian, apa Seulgi bekerja malam itu?"

"Ya ia bekerja seperti biasa, aku rasa kau sudah tahu soal identitas kucingku satu itu. Ia adalah kucing kelas VVIP, ia hanya bisa di pesan oleh pengusaha, pejabat, atau hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat membelinya."

"Apa malam itu ada yang membelinya?" Taehyung pun mulai bertanya.

"Ya, dia salah satu pengusaha. Tapi maaf aku tak bisa mengatakan identitas pembeli, itu sesuai perjanji kami."

Jimin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Tuan Kim aku mohon, hanya kau yang dapat membantu kami. Kau tak inginkan kucing-kucingmu menjadi korban kembali? Apa tidak cukup dua pekerjamu mati terbunuh dengan mengenaskan, jika publik tau korban adalah pekerjamu. Usahamu akan hancur tuan Kim."

Kening lawan bicaranya mengkerut, tentu saja ini sangat tak baik untuk usahanya. "Baiklah, Oh Sehun seorang pengusaha tekstil."

"Jadi dia malam itu dia membelinya?"

"Ya, dia membayarnya bahkan dengan uang dollar malam itu. Ia mengatakan padaku akan membawa Seulgi ke tempatnya, tapi aku tidak tahu ia akan membawanya kemana."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyuna?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Namanya Kim Jongin, dia salah satu anak pejabat. Kau lihat pria yang sedang minum-minum tadi? Dia adalah Kim Jongin."

"Baiklah, aku rasa hanya itu yang ku perlukan." Jimin lalu tersenyum padanya.

...

Kim Jongin kini berada dalam ruangan pemeriksaan bersama dengan Kim Taehyung.

"Kau membeli Hyunakan saat itu?"

"Ya, aku memang membelinya. Tapi demi tuhan bukan aku yang membunuhnya!"

"Jika bukan kau lalu ini apa? Sample spermamu ada pada tubuh Hyuna—sshi." Taehyung memberikan selembaran kertas hasil otopsi.

"Aku memang melakukannya! Baiklah aku akan ceritakan, malam itu aku memang membeli Hyuna. Aku mengatakan pada Heechul untuk membawanya ke hotel, kami memang melakukannya. Namun setelah itu pukul 2 malam dia pergi begitu saja, ia bilang akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia katakan kekasihnya. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu, ia hanya pergi begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku menyukainya sejak dulu, namun ia selalu mengatakan tak mencintaiku."

Jimin memperhatikan keduanya dalam kaca berukuran besar yang tak terlihat, wajah Jongin terlihat sangat sedih. Jimin yakin bukan dia orangnya, ia menyimpulkan tersangka sangat pintar untuk tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Di perkirakan ia adalah seorang dokter bedah, atau mungkin mantan dokter bedah?

"Jim, cctv hotel telah di periksa dan benar Hyuna pergi sekitar pukul 2 malam. Aku rasa kita takkan bisa menyelesaikan kasus hari ini." Ucap Yoongi.

"Hyung, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan TKP?"

"Di temukan baju yang di kenakan Hyuna dan Seulgi, aku menemukan tongkat baseball juga di sana, bahkan masih ada sedikit bekas darah kering pada ujung tongkatnya. Setelah aku periksa darah itu milik Hyuna, luka pukulan keras pada kepala Hyuna dengan tongkat baseballlah yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Jejak darah yang temukan positif milik kedua korban. Kau tahu bahkan ada darah Sehun pada aspal."

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. "Tapi kita harus memastikannya, jika ia benar pembunuhnya."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi dia tak membius Hyuna?"

"Hm, hanya Seulgi yang ia bius. Oh Sehun telah berada di sini, apa kau ingin kita memeriksanya sekarang?" Jimin dan Yoongi dengan segera keluar dari sana, untuk segera bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

...

Di lorong kantor polisi ada seorang pria dengan menggunakan pakaian kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna biru, celana bahan yang senada membuatnya terlihat cocok. Pria itu tinggi, dengan surai berwarna _brown_.

"Untung saja aku mengenalnya, jika tidak mungkin aku akan di seret dari rumahnya oleh pria besar berotot." Ucap pria itu, Kim Namjoon. Ia kepala polisi di kantor ini.

"Kau paling berkuasa dan banyak relasi, beruntungnya aku memiliki atasan sepertimu hyung." Jawab Jimin sambil terkekeh.

"Tsk, periksalah dia segera. Aku lelah menjawab pertanyaan wartawan yang gila akan informasi setiap harinya."

Yoongi dan Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan besar yang tertutupi seluruhnya oleh kaca, dan duduk pada kedua kursi yang berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun. Tak lupa mereka membawa beberapa berkas.

"Malam Sehun—sshi."

Sehun memutar matanya malas. "Langsung saja, aku akan bertanya tentang kejadian pembunuhan Kang Seulgi ap—"

"Aku ingin satu syarat." Jimin dan Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. "Syarat?"

"Ya, aku akan menceritakan semunya tapi ingat jangan katakan jika aku menjadi saksinya. Aku tidak ingin usahaku hancur karena hal ini."

"Hm baiklah." Ucap Yoongi sambil menggerakan kepalanya tanda iya.

"Malam itu aku memang membeli Seulgi, aku memiliki masalah dengan istriku saat itu. Jadi malam itu pergi ke klub Red, dan membelinya langsung pada Heechul juga mengatakannya untuk membawa ke tempatku. Lalu aku membawanya keluar klub sambil berjalan kaki dengan Seulgi, tepat saat berada di gang. Ada pria dengan menggunakan hoodie berwarna hitam datang pada kami dari arah samping."

" _Kau tak boleh mendekatinya sialan!"Ucapnya sambil mencekik leher Sehun._

" _Kau—Siapa—hah?"_

" _Aku kekasihnya! Jadi jangan sentuh dia!" Pria itu memukul perut Sehun dengan keras hingga ia mengeluarkan darah._

" _Uhuk—sial."_

 _Seulgi mulai menangis. "Jangan sakiti dia kumohon—hiks, ini pekerjaanku seharusnya kau tak seperti ini bodoh—hiks."_

 _Pria itu mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh. "Kau pergilah brengsek!"_

 _Sehun dengan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terlihat saling beragumen dan berteriak._

"Kekasihnya?" Ucap Yoongi.

"Ya, aku rasa dia kekasihnya. Demi tuhan aku tidak membunuhnya, aku tidak berbohong padamu. Jika aku berbohong aku rela memberikan perusahaanku padamu, aku hanya ingin bercinta dengannya, tidak lebih."

Jimin dan Yoongi saling menatap. "Baiklah terima kasih Sehun—sshi atas bantuannya." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, pun pria itu langsung pergi keluar.

"Besok pagi kita harus mencari siapa kekasihnya, sebelumnya kita coba melakukan rekonstruksi ulang dulu ok?" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya tanda iya.

...

Saat pagi hari kepolisian mendapatkan rekaman cctv dari toko yang ternyata merekam tersangka saat menyebrangi jalan, pria yang baru di duga si pembunuh di temukan. Namjoon memeriksanya, namun karena belum mendapatkan bukti yang kuat, Jimin dan partnernya memutuskan untuk melakukan rekonstruksi ulang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi tersangkanya. Taehyung akan menjadi Sehun, kita coba saat Sehun berjalan berdua dengan Seulgi." Ucap Jimin.

Yoongi mulai memperhatikan dari jauh. "Kau berjalan berdua perlahan dengannya, kau baru keluar dari klub."

"Aku pun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik kalian berdua dari samping persimpangan jalan—"

"Jimin, mengapa kau mengikutinya?" Tanya Yoongi dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja karena dia kekasihku, lalu kalian perlahan berjalan berdua, aku mulai berlari menyeberangi jalan. Setelahnya bagaimana hyung?"

"Kau mendorongnya pada dinding dan mencekiknya, lalu kau mengatakan jika kau kekasihnya dan memukul perutnya hingga ia berdarah dan mendorongnya, Taehyung pun segera pergi."

"Aku rasa aku akan mengatakan sesuatu pada kekasihku, tentang pekerjaannya. Karena ia berteriak padaku lalu aku mencoba memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball."

"Namun pukulanmu melesat, ia sempat menghindar lalu berlari perlahan ke arah gang. Pada kantung celanamu terdapat pisau, kau menusuk punggung bagian bawah hingga pisaunya menembus perut depan." Ucap Yoongi.

"Seulgi mulai berjalan perlahan sambil menekan perutnya, hingga pada belokan gang. Kau menyuntikkan obat bius pada lengan kanannya, kau pun mulai membawa tubuhnya pada gudang di sana." Lanjut Yoongi sambil mengikuti Jimin masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Aku merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang besi, dan mulai menyiapkan beberapa alat bedah. Menyalakan lampu dan segera menyayat untuk membuka kulit kepalanya." Jawab Jimin sambil mempraktikan semuanya, seakan dialah pembunuhnya.

"Kau mengambil suntikan yang berisi cairan heroin dan menyuntikannya di sana dengan dosis tinggi, setelah selesai kau menjahit lukanya sangat rapih, kau tersenyum senang." Ucap Yoongi.

"Kekasihku mengejang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga akhirnya ia mati dalam waktu sekejap. Aku mulai membuka pakaiannya dan memperkosanya, setelah selesai aku membuang mayatnya tepat di luar sana di gang kecil itu dengan tak menggunakan pakaian apapun."

"Tunggu ada yang aneh." Ucap Taehyung sambil seperti mencari sesuatu. "Pisau yang menjadi alat pembunuh itu gunakan."

Jimin kembali mereka ulang dengan sangat perhati dan fokus saat di mana ia mulai menyayat kepala korban. Ia membawa pisau itu untuk ia simpan pada meja nakas, namun ia terjatuh.

"Oh sial." Jimin terduduk lalu dalam bawah ranjang di ujung sana terlihat pisau kecil. Ia dengan segera mengambilnya dan memasukannya dalam plastik.

"Yoongi hyung, aku menemukannnya. Kita harus kembali ke kantor dan memeriksanya."

...

Kini Yoongi bersama dengan Namjoon telah berada dalam ruangan pemeriksaan dengan salah satu pria yanng di duga tersangka, Shin Hoseok.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, aku mencintainya! Mana mungkin aku—"

"Kau yakin mencintainya Hoseok—sshi?" Ucap Yoongi dengan wajah remeh. "Lalu ini apa? Dan ini?"

Yoongi menyerahkan alat bukti pisau kecil dengan lembaran hasil pemeriksaan, di dalamnya. Lalu sebuah jaket miliknya yang terdapat cairan darah milik kedua korban. "Kau membunuhnya karena alasan mencintai? Tsk, pertama ku membunuh Hyuna sekaligus memperkosanya. Setelahnya Seulgi kekasihmu yang sebenarnya. Kau berselingkuh dengan Hyunakan? Seulgi mengetahuinya dan akhirnya ia mulai bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Hyuna."

Pria di hadapannya terkekeh. "Kau tahu, mereka terlihat indah dengan memanggil namaku dalam surga dengan erotis. Wanita-wanita itu selalu tak menurut padaku, Hyuna. Wanita murahan yang mencintaiku hanya karena uang, aku benci dia, tapi aku membutuhkan tubuhnya saja. Tubuhnya itu sangat indah apalagi dengan surai hitam panjang yang tergerai indah, payudara besarnya..." Hoseok memejakan matanya menikmati.

"Dan Seulgi, dia wanita yang polos. Kekasihku sejak kuliah kedokteran, namun aku ini pria! Aku butuh untuk menyentuhnya, tapi ia tak ingin aku menyentuhnya. Lalu aku berselingkuh dengan Hyuna, ia pun mengetahuinya entah dari mana. Kau tahu, melihat mereka bercinta denganku dalam diam itu sangat nikmat. Aku bahkan memberikan mereka kesenangan mencapai langit ke tujuh dengan heroinku."

Yoongi membuang nafasnya kasar lalu tersenyum dan memberikan tanda pada polisi untuk memborgolnya. "Kau di tangkap Shin Hoseok—sshi, kau terbukti bersalah membunuh dan memperkosa kedua kekasihmu. Kau bisa memilih pengacaramu dalam sidang nanti, tapi aku harap tak ada yang mau menjadi pengacaramu. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Namjoon dan Yoongi segera keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan, pria yang berubah menjadi tersangka itu terdiam lalu terkekeh dengan manik yang gelap.

...

Satu gelas cokelat hangat tiba-tiba mengagetkan lamunan Yoongi, Jimin menyimpannya pada meja yang langsung berhadapan pada wajahnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku sialan!" Jimin terkekeh.

"Minumlah agar kau semakin semangat bekerja hari ini, aku pergi ya. Selamat sore manis." Ucap Jimin sambil mengusap rambut Yoongi sayang.

"Tsk, menyebalkan. Padahal aku ingin lebih lama dengannya." Yoongi sambil tersenyum meminum sokelat hangat itu.

...

Wanita itu dengan sangat menyesal ikut bersama dengan pria tampan ini, ia memang mendapatkan uangnya tapi ternyata uang itu untuk membeli nyawanya.

"Kau tahu sudah sangat lama aku menginginkan darah ini, bersyukurlah aku terbiasa melihatnya di tempat kerja." Wanita itu sudah tak berdaya, bahkan tubuhnya sudah menjadi dua.

Darah semakin merambat ke lantai, bahkan tubuh kekar yang bertelanjang dada itu telah di penuhi darah maksanya malam ini. Wangi amis yang semakin menusuk indera penciumannya, membuat ia menutup maniknya.

Darah ini terasa manis, bahkan telah menjadi candu baginya selama bertahun-tahun, entah sudah berapa jiwa yang telah melayang karena obsesinya pada cairan pekat berwarna merah ini.

"Bereskan dia seperti biasa hyung."

"Hm baiklah Jimin" Pria dengan pakaian kemeja putih yang di balut dengan jas berwarna hitam dan celana bahan yang senada. Jung Hoseok, ia adalah asisten pribadinya sejak Jimin kecil. Ia akan menuruti semua perintahnya walaupun di perintah untuk membunuh sekalipun, ia sudah di anggap sebagai kakak bagi Jimin.

Hoseok dengan segera membawa tubuh wanita yang sudah terpotong menjadi dua bagian tidak—tiga bagian, jijik? Tidak, ini adalah pekerjaan yang biasa ia lihat dan lakukan sejak ia kecil.

Mayat itu ia masukan kedalam lubang tanah yang cukup besar dan dalam, di sana di penuhi dengan mayat yang bahkan sudah menjadi abu. Hoseok melempar mayat itu ke sana, pun ia mengambil korek api pada kantungnya.

Dengan cepat ia menjatuhkannya ke sana, api mulai menjalar pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Kobaran api perlahan semakin membesar, Jimin memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ia masih bisa mencium wangi amis nan manis itu di sana, pun ia tersenyum.

Park Jimin dengan obsesinya akan candu pada darah, tidak ada yang tahu pada manusia tampan, jenius dan baik ini. Ternyata memiliki sesuatu yang bersembunyi di dalamnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

 _Necrophilia:_ Seseorang yang suka bercinta dengan mayat.

Selamat malam bae, bertemu denganku lagi. Aku mengetik ini dalam gelap, sedang mati lampu di sini. Aku usahakan demi kalian hehe...

Ada yang masih menunggu ceritaku ini tidak? Aku harap ya..

Tadinya aku akan memindahkan ceritaku di sini, yang berjudul **Dark Side** yang aku publish pada wattpad. Tapi aku rasa bakal lama pindahinnya mungkin nanti, oyah karena menyambut bulan ramadhan, aku akan meneruskan semua ceritaku lebaran nanti. Aku akan tetap menulis tenang saja bae...

Mohon bersabar untuk menungguku yah, mau menunggukukan?

 **Tinggalkan reviewnya yah bae...**


	3. Deadly Piano

**Rujukan cerita: CIS Series |** Identifikasi forensik | Pengantar Kriminologi | Self-harm Documentary.

 **Peringatan:** AU, Mature Content for Violence.

 _I'm not plagiat! This story pure from my imagination and just for my pleasure._

* * *

 **Criminal Mind**

Park **Jimin** X Min **Yoongi**

Kim **Namjoon** X Kim **Seokjin**

Other Cast

* * *

 _Pembunuhan bukanlah soal nafsu atau kekerasan, tapi soal keinginan untuk memiliki._

* * *

Suara alunan dari sebuah piano mulai terdengar, di tengah sebuah ladang dengan udara hangat kota Daejeon.

"Clair de lune? Jadi kau bisa memainkannya?" Ucap Yoongi sambil mendekatinya.

"Yah hanya sedikit."

"Itu terdengar tidak baik hyung." Jimin segera menyimpan koper yang berisikan alat perlengkapan forensik.

"Memang, aku mendapat laporan dari beberapa petani yang menemukan apa yang mungkin menjadi pertunjukan dari neraka."

"Agak terpencil untuk konser." Ucap Jimin membuat Namjoon terkekeh.

"Baiklah kita periksa tuan-tuan." Dengan segera Jimin membuka penutup pada grand piano berwarna cokelat tua itu.

"Oh ya ampun!" Yoongi bergidik ngeri melihat satu mayat perempuan yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Pun ia segera memfoto korban.

"Bukan tempat penyimpanan mayat yang biasa, aku menebak usia 20-an tanpa dompet dan tas." Ucap Jimin.

"Tahap awal kekakuan tubuh, pasti meninggal setidaknya delapan sampai sepuluh jam. Genangan darah dalam piano, tak ada darah dalam tanah." Yoongi dengan cekatan memeriksa tubuh korban.

"Ya, dia tak di bunuh di sini."

Wanita dengan menggunakan pakaian dress berwarna peach itu, tubuhnya di penuhi dengan luka sayatan yang cukup dalam, apalagi pada bagian leher yang terdapat lubang menganga cukup besar.

"Tak biasanya kau diam Namjoon." Ucap Yoongi dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku mengenalnya—" Jimin dan Yoongi saling memalingkan pandangannya pada Namjoon. "Jung Soojung, ia seorang jurnalis musik dari Incheon. Aku pernah menjadi partnernya beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat menulis buku Korea."

"Buku Korea?" Yoongi membuka kacamatanya.

"Ya, tentang sejarah mafia di Korea."

"Jadi, kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik hyung?"

Namjoon mengarahkan manik gelapnya pada Jimin. "Beberapa kali pertemuan, ia juga menulis buku tentang dunia musik di Korea tahun 60-an."

"Jadi, seorang ahli piano berakhir tewas di dalam piano?" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Pasti berhubungan." Ucap Namjoon dengan atensinya yang kembali pada mayat wanita itu. "Siapapun pembunuhnya, bukan orang asing di malam hari."

...

"Aku benci piano." Ucap Shownu dengan malas.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, enam tahun aku les piano karena titah ibuku. Aku benci menghafal." Yoongi terkekeh sambil membantu team medis membawa mayat korban, yang telah di pindahkan pada bangsal dan memasukannya pada mobil ambulan.

"Aku pikir belajar tentang IT lebih sulit hyung, bukankah banyak yang harus kau hafalkan?"

"Intinya aku benci piano." Ucap Shownu yang membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"Jimin bilang Namjoon mengenal korban?"

"Ya, semoga saja dia tak mengenalnya dengan baik." Jawab Yoongi dengan kedua tangan yang kembali memegang kamera digital.

"Hyung—maaf aku telat." Taehyung yang baru datang dengan nafas yang tersengal, Yoongi tak sengaja melihat sayatan pada tangan kanan Taehyung.

"Tae tanganmu—" Dengan cepat Taehyung yang baru menyadari baju bagian lengannya yang masih tergulung segera ia rapihkan kembali, pun ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana pemeriksaan awal hyung?"

"Korban mengalami banyak luka tusuk." Yoongi dengan perlahan berjalan ke arah Namjoon dan Jimin yang kini, masih memeriksa grand piano.

Pada bagian bawah piano, terdapat besi berukuran tebal yang berbentuk silang, dan memiliki roda kecil pada setiap ujung besi, pun menjadi penahan piano tersebut.

"Gerobak sorong segitiga, sepertinya seseorang mencurinya di bar." Ucapnya pada Jimin yang masih memfoto beberapa bagian piano.

"Siapapun pelakunya, mungkin saja petugas pindahan profesional." Jimin segera berdiri.

"Setidaknya piano ini utuh, kebanyakan piano mengalami nasib yang lebih buruk."

"Aku tidak tahu jika piano memiliki nasib." Ucap Jimin santai.

"Pada umumnya, tempat rongsokan. Ribuan bagian yang bisa di jual." Ucap Yoongi sambil menunjukan beberapa bagian dalam piano. "Perbaikan itu mahal."

"Lebih murah membeli yang baru." Jimin berjalan perlahan mengitari grand piano. "Kau bisa memainkannya?"

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya pada Jimin. "Sejak kecil aku mengikuti les piano, aku sangat pandai memainkannya."

"Wah benarkah? Aku ingin kau memainkan satu lagu untukku jika begitu."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Ya, mungkin nanti."

Yoongi dan Jimin sibuk memfoto beberapa sudut dalam grand piano. "Piano tua itu indah." Namjoon seketika membuat keduanya memalingkan pandangan padanya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Manik elang milik Jimin seketika menangkan jejak lurus yang cukup panjang. "Lihat bagian ujung dari jejak gerobak sorong."

Yoongi memperhatikan jejak itu. "Jejak segi empat? Mungkin dari bagian belakang truk."

Jimin memfoto yang menjadi suatu bukti tersebut. "Piano di turunkan di sini, di dorong sedikit. Bisa saja pekerjaan satu orang."

Jimin kembali memfoto bagian depan grand piano tersebut, namun lensa kameranya melihat ada sesuatu pada salah satu bagian tuts piano. "Ada yang di selipkan di antara tuts."

Yoongi mengambil plastik kecil pada koper, Jimin dengan segera mengambil sesuatu potongan kecil. "Pinggirannya tak rata dan buram. Mungkin semacam lateks?"

Manik Yoongi menangkan serat berwarna hitam yang berada di antara tuts. "Kau lihat ini? Jejak hitam?"

"Ya, ada di seluruh tuts. Juga ada di bagian dalam tutup piano."

Mereka kembali memperhatikan seluruh bagian dalam piano yang ternyata terdapat serat berwarna hitam. "Ayo ambil sampelnya, bawa piano ini ke lab."

...

Jimin dan Taehyung kini telah berada di lab, grand piano telah mereka bawa untuk segera di periksa lebih lanjut. Pun mereka menyemprotkan cairan khusus pada seluruh bagian grand piano, untuk melihat lebih jelas jejak yang mungkin menjadi bukti baru.

Setelah selesai, mereka membuka masker. "Seluruh bagian kanan penuh darah. Jadi, korban jelas di sayat dekat dengan piano."

"Dengan kekuatan yang ekstrem." Ucap Jimin. "Menurut darah, pembunuhnya pasti mengiris karotisnya."

Mereka memperhatikan bagian dalam piano lebih teliti. "Pelat besi, _Haggenmiller and Sons_. Tampaknya seseorang menghapus nomor serinya."

"Apa kau tahu Jim, sejak tahun 1896. Semua piano _Haggenmiller_ di buat di pabrik yang sama, di ? Dengan nomor seri—kau bisa melacak piano ke tanggal tepatnya piano keluar dari pabrik."

"Kau bisa mengembalikan serinya?"

"Aku akan berusaha menghidupkan kembali nomor seri itu." Jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Jika kita bisa mengetahui asal dari piano ini, mungkin kita akan menemukan pembunuhnya.

Jimin pun mengiyakan. "Tae."

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya pada Jimin. "Kau melukai dirimu lagi?"

Ia terdiam sebentar lalu mengeluarkan nafasnya pelan. "Kau harus menyembukan dirimu, ini sangat berbahaya jika kau begini terus." Ucap Jimin dengan wajahnya yang sendu.

Tentu saja Jimin mengetahuinya, ia adalah temannya sejak sekolah menengah atas. Ia bahkan pernah melihat Taehyung melakukannya tanpa sengaja saat berada di rumahnya, namun Taehyung tidak tahu tentang sesuatu yang gelap pada dirinya.

Taehyung hanya membalas dengan senyum yang terpaksa selebar mungkin, untuk membuat sahabatnya itu tak khawatir.

...

Seorang pria dengan pakaian yang sudah tak berbentuk, terduduk pada pojok ruangan yang memiliki penerangan minim. Tubuhnya telah di penuhi luka lebam dan lubang yang menganga pada bagian lehernya.

"Ku—mohon—"

Jimin terkekeh dengan maniknya yang menggelap. "Wanginya membuat tubuhku semakin segar." Ia menutup maniknya menghirup wangi khas cairan pekat berwarna merah yang terus mengalir pada lantai dan tubuh mangsanya, terasa manis dan memabukkan baginya.

Tangan kanannya mengayunkan tongkat baseball, pun ia menyeringai. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan keras pada bagian leher mangsanya, luka menganga itu semakin melebar. Membuat sang korban mati terkapar di tempat.

Percikan darah mengotori pakainnya, pun ia menjilat punggung tangannya yang terdapat darah. "Darah segar memang yang terbaik."

Pun ia menjilat pisau lipat dan menyimpannya pada gelas dekat westafel. "Darah wanita tadi siang membuatku gila, semakin hari aku seperti masokis saja." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Hoseok hyung."

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka memperlihatkan pria bersurai _orange_ , dengan pakaian kemeja biru yang di balut jas berwarna hitam. "Bantu aku seperti biasa."

Hoseok dengan segera membawa mayat pria dengan bagian kepala yang hampir putus, tanpa merasa jijik sekalipun. Ia membawanya pada taman belakang, seperti biasa mayat itu ia masukan pada lubang yang memang sudah lama di buat lumayan dalam.

Jimin menghirup kembali wangi darah yang setiap menit berubah menjadi bau busuk. "Tsk, bau busuk membuat hidungku sakit. Cepat bereskan hyung."

Dengan segera Hoseok menumpahkan minyak tanah pada lubang tersebut, pun ia mengeluarkan pemantik dan membuangnya tepat di tengah lubang. Api mulai menjalar perlahan dan semakin besar.

"Ahh—lelahnya." Jimin pun segera kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hoseok tersenyum sendu. _"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini Jimin? Ini salah.."_ Awalnya ia memang merasa jijik dengan pekerjaannya, namun sang ayah mengatakan padanya untuk mau melakukan apapun mengabdi pada keluarga Park, sebagai balasan budi menolong mereka dari kemiskinan saat itu.

"Kau harus berubah bocah! Hah—maafkan aku tuhan." Hoseok dengan segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk membersihkan dirinya.

...

Taehyung pagi ini telah di sibukkan dengan beberapa mesin yang membuat telinganya berdengung, ia mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali seri pada piano tersebut dengan menumpahkan cairan khusus di sana. Secara perlahan enam angka mulai muncul, pun ia tersenyum.

Min Yoongi, telah berada dalam labnya. Ia tak lupa menggunakan sarung tangan karet, hari ini ia akan memeriksa pada seluruh bagian tubuh korban. Ia mulai menyalakan kran air, pun mengarahkan selang pada seluruh tubuh korban dari bagian leher, kedua tangan, dada hingga pada bagian ujung kaki.

"Jadi dia menginap di Santa hotel?" Ucap Namjoon sambil memperhatikan kartu yang menjadi kunci masuk pada hotel. "Jadi, mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku Namjoon?"

Lawannya menghela nafasnya kasar. "Dia baik, pintar, lucu, dan penggemar musik Sinatra."

"Kau melakukan lebih dari menulis buku, benar?" Namjoon terkekeh.

"Jangan katakan ini pada Jin." Yoongi mengiyakan. "Hanya dua minggu yanng penuh kegembiraan, setelah ia selesai menulis bukunya. Kami kehilangan komunikasi."

"Mengapa?"

Namjoon tersenyum sendu. "Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih saat itu dan aku pun memiliki Jin, jadi yah kau tahulah. Aku tak bisa meneruskan hubungan itu lebih jauh."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus semuanya, dan nasihatku adalah kau harus menghindari autopsi." Namjoon tersenyum. "Baiklah aku pergi."

Pun ia segera pergi keluar dari lab, sekitar dua menit kemudian. Pria yang mencairkan hatinya datang, Park Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum. "Pagi sayang, bagaimana hasil autopsi?"

Yoongi memutar matanya malas, pipinya memanas bahkan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, semoga Jimin tak mendengar itu pikirnya.

"Penyebab kematian, kehabisan darah karena beberapa luka iris. Tepatnya 27 luka iris."

"Pembunuhan yang berlebihan." Ucap Jimin sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi tak ada serangan seksual." Yoongi memegang tangan kanan korban dan memperlihat luka iris di sana. "Luka perlawanan pada jari dan pergelangan tangan, dia melawan."

"Apa kau memiliki gambaran tentang senjatanya?"

Yoongi membuka bagian penutup kain puttih. "Memar gagang pada luka, kedalaman dan lebar menunjukkan pemotong kardus."

"Sesuatu yang mungkin di bawa oleh petugas pemindahan piano?"

"Aku menemukan benda anorganik di beberapa luka yang lebih besar." Yoongi memperlihatkan beberapa serat berwarna hitam, yang telah ia simpan pada piring besi dan mengumpulkannya di sana.

Jimin mengambil sampelnya dengan alat pencapit. "Seperti sampel yang kita temukan di tuts piano."

"Shownu hyung sudah menyelidikinya."

...

Dengan alat canggih yang menggunakan laser dan komputernya, Shownu akhirnya telah menemukan benda anoganik tersebut.

"Jadi?"

Shownu terkejut melihat kedatangan Jimin yang bahkan ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia berada di sini. "Kau mengagetkanku sialan!"

Jimin terkekeh. "Maaf, jadi hasilnya?"

"Benda yang di temukan di piano dan di luka korban, adalah karbon hitam dan _polyvinylchloride._ Pecahan lain yang kau temukan di piano ini—"

Shownu menunjuk pada beberapa potongan kecil yang masih tersimpan pada alat pendeteksi. "Adalah lem kulit, langsung dari jaringan berserat kuda. Kau lihat bagaimana pinggiran ini cocok?"

Shownu menunjukan beberapa garis pada potongan benda itu. Aku berpikir pecahan dari Monsieur Ed, berasal dari satu lembar lem kering."

Jimin mengambil beberap potogan itu dengan alat pencapit, terlihat aneh pikirnya. "Ada goresan pada satu sisi, seperti cetakan urat kayu."

"Jadi, kau berpikir teknisi piano berkelahi dengan korban?" ucap Shownu.

"Siapa lagi yang memakai lem di piano?" Jimin kembali menyimpan potongan tersebut pada piringan besi.

"Ya, itu teori yang cemerlang Jim. Hanya ada satu masalah, aku sudah menguji semua lem yang menyatukan piano ini, dan itu tak cocok dengan pecahan yang kau temukan serta karbon hitam dan _polyvinylchloride_ —adalah bahan untuk lembar vinil, sering di gunakan sebagai pelapis lantai."

Jimin terdiam mata elangnya menyipit. "Teoriku, kau mencari orang yang bekerja di konstruksi."

Jimin dengan tergesa keluar dari ruangan milik Shownu. "Tsk, sama-sama Jim." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

...

Pria dengan surai berwarna _brown_ , berbadan tinggi dan menggunakan pakaian kemeja putih yang di balut dengan sweater rajut berwarna pink soft. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki kantor kepolisian Seoul, maniknya menangkap sosok sahabatnya.

"Yoongi." Ucapnya.

"Hyung, kau pasti mencari Namjoon kan?" Kim Seokjin, ia adalah seorang dokter kejiwaan. Pun sekaligus kekasih Namjoon, yang menjadi atasannya.

"Ya, di mana dia?"

"Seperti biasa berada di dalam ruangannya, maaf hyung tak bisa menemanimu. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya berjalan menyusuri lobby dan lorong kantor, pada langkah ketiga ia berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan nama kekasihnya. Kim Namjoon, pun ia membukanya.

Ia tersenyum manis ke arah prianya yang sedang duduk di sofa, Namjoon mengedipkan matanya. "Merindukanku sayang?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Jin sambil mendudukan dirinya sebelah Namjoon. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Seokjin terkekeh. "Kau harus mengendalikannya mulai hari ini, kau sudah berjanji."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya, kau tahu jika hal ini telah terjadi sejak aku remaja."

Jin menggenggam kedua tangan prianya mengusapnya sayang. "Kau pasti bisa, aku akan selalu membantumu."

Ia memeluk prianya dengan erat menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk lehernya, Namjoon memperhatikan satu tangan kekasihnya. Luka lebam keunguan yang melintang akibat tali karena ulahnya, dua hari yang lalu. Hatinya terasa teriris, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti melakukannya.

" _Maafkan aku Jin..."_

...

Ruangan yang memiliki pencahayaan yang minim, dengan lantai berwarna putih itu kini telah di penuhi oleh genangan cairan pekat berwarna merah yang segar. Siang ini Jimin terpaksa pergi begitu saja dari kantornya, karena rasa haus yang tak tertahankan.

"Lehermu indah, aku suka." Ia menyeringai, wanita dengan pakaian dress biru kini telah di penuhi dengan darahnya. "Ku—mohon—hiks—"

Bahu wanita itu bahkan telah memiliki lubang akibat tusukan pisau lipat Jimin. "Bagaimana jika kita selesaikan permainan kita? Ini masih siang, aku harus kembali bekerja."

Jimin mendudukan dirinya di hadapan wanita itu, alat penyecapnya kini telah menyentuh leher jenjang mangsanya. Ia menghirup dalam- dalam wangi darah segar kesukaannya, bahkan rasanya terasa manis.

Darah segar memanglah yang terbaik pikirnya.

"Aku bersumpah—semoga tuhan memasukanmu dalam kerak neraka tuan!"

Jimin terkekeh. "Ya, dan semoga kita di pertemukan kembali di sana sayang."

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menusukan pisau lipatnya pada tempurung kepala wanita itu dengan kuat, pun mangsanya mati dalam dekapannya. "Kau beruntung mati dalam pelukanku, dasar jalang!" Ucapnya remeh.

Ia menarik kembali pisau lipatnya, pun darah pada pisau dan tangannya ia jilat dengan perlahan. Kedua maniknya tertutup dan ia melempar pisau lipatnya asal.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya melemah ia terduduk di lantai, maniknya berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap kembali wanita dengan tubuh bagian kepala yang hampir terputus.

Ia menatap kedua tangan kekarnya, yang telah di penuhi darah dengan bau busuk yang mulai menyengat. "Tsk, persetan dengan hidup—bahkan aku benci diriku sendiri."

Ia menyeringai dengan kedua maniknya yang mengeluarkan cairan bening, bagaimanapun ia takkan pernah bisa berhenti dengan kegilaannya ini.

...

"Kau dari mana saja tuan Park? Ini hampir jam pulang!" Ucap Yoongi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku pulang kerumah tadi, ada urusan mendesak." Ucapnya santai.

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin dari atas sampai bawah, pakaiannya tidak rapih. Surai kecokelatannya pun basah, mungkin ia habis mandi? Pun ia maniknya menatap intens punggung lengan kanan yang terdapat darah kering.

"Jim, kau baik?" Jimin menanggukan kepalanya tanda iya. "Tapi tanganmu—hm ada darah."

Jimin tersenyum santai. "Aku mimisan sebelum kemari, aku lupa tak mencuci tanganku."

"Kau sakit? Lebih baik kau istirahatlah, kau memang bekerja terlalu keras akhir-akhir inikan." Wajah Yoongi terlihat khawatir, membuat ia terkekeh.

Dari arah belakang, Jin sedang membopong Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya di penuhi luka iris dan beberapa jari tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah berlari cepat. "Astaga apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung?!"

Yoongi membelalakan matanya. "Kau melakukannya lagi?" Ucap Jimin yang membuat Jin menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau tahu hal ini Jimin?" Jimin mengangguk dan segera membantu Jin.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Pun merka semua berjalan cepat menuju parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobil milik Jimin, segera ia melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

...

" _Selft-harm?"_ Ucap Yoongi sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ya, ia mengidap kelainan ini semenjak remaja. Ia menjadi pasienku saat itu, ia mulai tak bisa mengendalikannya. Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya Jimin?"

"Hm, aku pernah melihat dirinya melukai dirinya sendiri pada saat pulang sekolah. Akhirnya ia mengatakannya padaku setelah itu."

"Hyung apa dia memiliki trauma sebelumnya?"

"Ya, trauma yang bahkan sulit untuk di sembuhkan. Karena ia bekerja di tempat yang umum, aku mohon pada kalian untuk tak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Katakan saja ia mengalami kecelakaan jika ada yang bertanya."

Mereka memperhatikan tubuh Taehyung lewat jendela kecil pada pintu, yang kini telah damai dalam dunia mimpinya. Jimin memperhatiakan raut wajah Yoongi yang terlihat khawatir sekaligus ketakutan?

" _Tidak, aku tak boleh merasakannya. Ini akan sangat mebahayakan dirinya, semoga dugaanku salah."_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Self-harm:** Seseorang yang melukai dirinya sendiri.

Anyone miss me?

Alurnya akan sangat pelan ko, jadi nikmatin aja ya. Untuk chapter pertama kenapa aku cepetin alurnya? Hanya untuk kasih gambaran di awal cara kerja mereka, sebenernya bisa aja di pelanin ko. Oyah aku bikin trailer untuk ffku yang ini dan sudah di upload di IG: alviannasyakhrin cek please semoga kalian suka.

Dark Side akan segera di update aku usahakan ya, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan reviewnya. See you soon bae^^


	4. The True

**Rujukan cerita:** Psikopat documentary | Self-harm documentary **| CSI Series** | Identifikasi forensik

 **Peringatan:** AU. Mature content.

 _This story pure from my imagination and just for my own pleasure._

* * *

 **Criminal Mind**

Park **Jimin X** Min **Yoongi**

Other cast

* * *

Taehyung masih terdiam dalam kamar rumah sakit, dinding berwarna cat putih bersih. Kamar hanya berisi satu ranjang, dan jendela yang langsung pada pemandangan taman rumah sakit.

Ia memandang ke arah luar, dengan wajah yang datar.

"Tae?" Seokjin menggunakan pakaian jubah dokternya.

"Kau bisa pergi bekerja kembali hari ini, saranku untuk sekarang kau harus mengendalikannya saat ini juga." Taehyung menatapnya.

"Hyung, pasti seluruh kantor takut padaku."

"Tidak, aku mengatakan pada mereka jika itu kecelakaan. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jin sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung kembali terdiam, luka iris pada kedua tangannya telah terobati. Rasa sakit pada tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit dirinya akan masa lalu, di mana Taehyung kecil melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar karenanya.

Dan seketika pertengkaran itu berubah menjadi lebih mengerikan, membuat dirinya menyalahkan semua padanya.

...

Jimin malam ini dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, akhirnya ia mencari seseorang yang akan menjadi mangsa pertamanya. Wanita pekerja seks, dengan pakaian dress pendek yang tak hanya menutupi setengah pahanya.

"Kumohon, aku akan lakukan apapun asal kau tak membunuhku." Ucap wanita itu dengan tubuh yang telah di penuhi luka iris pada paha dalamnya.

Jimin terkekeh sambil memainkan pisau lipat kesayangannya. "Apapun? Bisa ulurkan tanganmu sayang?" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Wanita itu terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan maniknya berputar memperhatikan sekeliling. Jimin mendengus kesal, dengan kasar dan secara paksa ia menarik satu tangan wanita itu. Pisau lipat seketika menancap pada lengan mangsanya, membuat suara teriakan nyaring darinya.

Jimin tertawa, darah mengenai wajahnya. Pun ia menghirup bau amis yang terasa manis dan menyegarkan untuknya, pisau lipat di sana secara paksa ia tarik kembali.

"Haah—darahmu terasa manis, ternyata benar kata ayahku. Darah wanita cantik sangatlah nikmat, seperti wine?" Ia terkekeh.

Dengan cepat ia menusukan pisau lipatnya pada perut bahkan tepat pada jantungnya, dengan kekuatan penuh. Tubuh wanita itu, kini telah terkulai lemah tak bernyawa.

Jimin tertawa dengan maniknya yang menutup, menikmati seluruh darah yang mengalir pada tubuhnya. Merasakan euphorianya, ini menyenangkan pikirnya. Malam itu adalah untuk pertama kali ia merasakan kepuasan pada dirinya, pun ia menemukan kesukaannya.

Kesukaan akan cairan pekat berwarna merah yang segar, remaja berumur 17 tahun itu. Kini telah menemukan jati diri yang sebenernya, Park Jimin pun terus melakukan hal itu secara terus menerus hingga kini.

Ya, ayahnya memang benar. Darah sangat terasa manis dan pahit, seperti satu gelas wine.

...

Taehyung membawa satu kotak berwarna putih yang cukup besar.

"Tae kau sudah baikan?" Ia berpapasan dengan Jimin pada lorong kantor.

"Hm, aku baik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu?" Tunjuk Jimin pada kotak yang ia bawa. "Ah ini, Shownu hyung mengatakan padaku jika ini berkas milik korban di dalam apartemennya. Tempatnya bersih, TKP bukan di sana."

Taehyung dan Jimin segera masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang biasa di jadikan tempat khusus untuk memeriksa alat bukti, pun mereka membukanya.

"Korean book, wah lihatlah ada wajah Namjoon hyung di sini." Ucap Jimin terkekeh.

"Jadi isinya tentang mafia di kota ini?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ya, berisi beberapa sejarah mafia." Ucap Jimin sambil membuka beberapa lembar buku.

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka, di sana Shownu datang membawa satu lembar.

"Taehyung, ini hasil pemeriksaan nomor seri pada piano." Ia memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Piano di buat tahun 1966, dan pemilik aslinya adalah Park Seungchol."

"Bukankah dia penyanyi yang terkenal itu?" Ucap Jimin.

"Hm—aku tidak tahu jika dia seterkenal itu." Shownu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Setahuku dia hanya seorang legend." Ucap Namjoon yang tiba-tiba datang masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya, apanya yang legend hyung?"

"Cara dia memainkan piano serta cara dia di bunuh. Tahun 1966 masa keemasan Seoul, di mana di kelilingi tempat kasino dan perkumpulan mafia. Ia adalah pemain piano muda yang hebat, yang aku tahu dia di menggoda salah satu wanita temannya saat selesai pertunjukan lalu ia di tembak oleh pengawal itu. Namun tubuhnya menghilang dan pembunuhnya juga."

"Menghilang?"

"Ya, ia bernama Choi Seunghyun. Namun 10 tahun kemudia dia kembali, lalu Park Seungchul di lupakan." Ucap Namjoon sambil duduk pada salah satu kursi.

"Tapi piano ini tidak." Jimin menunjuk piano yang memang di simpan di sana.

Taehyung kembali memeriksa lembaran kertas di tangannya. "Piano ini di kirim ke toko perbaikan yang sama, selama bertahun-tahun sekitar Daejeon. Tempat itu juga di jadwalkan menerima tiga hari yang lalu."

"Kita harus pergi ke toko musik itu." Ucap Taehyung.

"Dan aku mendapatkan satu profil yang biasa membersihkan piano itu selama ini, Kang Daniel."

"Baiklah kita segera pergi ke sana."

...

Namjoon bersama dengan Jimin pergi ke salah satu toko musik, di sana terlihat seorang pria sedang memainkan gitar listrik berwarna merah bercampur hitam. Beberapa pengunjung memperhatikannya, lalu bertepuk tangan.

Namjoon mendekat pada pria tersebut. "Kang Daniel—sshi?"

Pria itu terseyum. "Ya, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Pun ia menyimpan kembali gitar pada tempatnya.

"Apa kau mengenal Jung Soojung?" Tanya Jimin santai.

"Tidak, nama itu tak mengingatkan apapun."

Namjoon mengeluarkan satu buah foto korban, dan menunjukannya pada Daniel. "Apa kau ingat ini sekarang? Apa kau memindahkan piano ini?"

Daniel terlihat terkejut. "Aku banyak memindahkan piano."

"Aku punya bukti jika kau yang memindahkan piano itu dengan truckmu."

Daniel terdiam, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Seharusnya aku mengantarkannya ke Incheon untuk perbaikan, jenazah wanita itu jelas tidak ada dalam manifes pengiriman."

"Bagaimana dia bisa ada di piano?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Aku memeriksa pianonya, mengencangkan talinya. Aku melihat darah pada sepatuku, tiba-tiba saja ada jenazah wanita yang menatapku."

"Kau melakukan yang benar, kau menelpon polisi bukan, benar?"

"Aku panik, aku membuangnya ke ladang kosong itu."

"Lalu siapa pemilik piano itu?" Jimin menyipitkan maniknya.

"Aku mengambil di salah satu teater tua."

"Aku serius tuan Kang."

"Ada perlindungan untuk saksi bukan? Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Ucap Daniel dengan ketakutan. "Jadi siapa pemiliknya?"

"Kim Jongin."

Namjoon dan Jimin saling menatap. "Hyung, dia seorang pengusaha sebuah bar bukan?"

"Ya, kita harus memeriksanya."

...

Jimin dan Yoongi kini telah kembali pada tempat kejadian, mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan. Dengan perlahan mereka menyemprotkan cairan khusus pada seluruh lantai kayu, setelah selesai mereka membuka maskernya.

Terlihat tiga bentuk kotak persegi, dan beberapa jejak darah yang baru di temukan.

"Aku rasa kita menemukan TKP."

"Ya, tiga titik kosong, identik." Ucap Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, kaki piano?"

"Ini tempat Soojung di serang."

Jimin memperhatikan setiap sudut lantai, manik elangnya menemukan sesuatu berwarna putih dan tetesan darah. Pun ia mengambilnya dengan pencapit.

"Melewatkan satu noda."

"Ya, dengan seutas serat di dalamnya. Mungkin jejak dari pembunuh kita." Ucap Jimin sambil memperhatikan serat tersebut.

"Ya, aku rasa kita butuh bantuan Shownu hyung untuk soal ini."

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam, dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di sana. Membuat kesan pria ini adalah seorang pengusaha dengan kekayaan yang melimpah, Kim Jongin.

Jimin denga segera melepas sarung tangan karetnya. "Jadi kalian mencariku?"

"Ya, Kim Jongin—sshi. Kami hanya ini menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan."

"Apa kau mengenal Jung Soojung?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya."

Yoongi mengeluarkan foto korban. "Lalu bagaimana kalau wajahnya?"

"Ah dia, dia gila." Keduanya mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti yang pria muda ini katakan.

"Jumat malam aku bertemu denganya, ia datang padaku untuk menanyakan tentang hubungan kami. Kami putus dan yah aku mengusirnya."

"Ya, lalu kau menumpahkan darahnya di lantai." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Hei, permisi. Saat sabtu malam di mana kau berada?"

"Aku di rumah sendirian."

"Kau berbohong Jongin—sshi, dia pasti bertemu denganmu lagi—"

"Yoongi." Jimin menghentikan pembicaraan Yoongi. "Kita harus bicara, baiklah Jongin—sshi jangan pergi ke mana pun, kami segera kembali."

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan, Yoongi menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dia membunuhnya Jimin!"

"Tidak, hyung dia seorang tersangka. Kita belum bisa memastikan hal ini, bukti belum cukup kuat untuk menangkapnya."

"Tapi seluruh tempat ini di penuhi darah!"

"Aku tahu, kita harus bekerja pelan tapi pasti. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum, Yoongi masih dengan rasa kesalnya menganggukan kepalanya.

...

Shownu kini telah berada di TKP, pun ia memeriksa serat yang berata di lantai. Pun ia memperhatikan beberapa jejak yang telah ia tanda dengan nomor secara tersusun, secara rapih. Ia melihat ke arah lorong yang cukup panjang.

Kedua kaki kekarnya dengan perlahan berjalan ke arah lorong, pun tak luma memegang senter hadapannya pintu berbahan kayu, ia buka dengan perlahan.

Terdengar alunan musik di dalam ruangan tersebut, ruangan ini cukup besar. Dengan tema minimalis, cat berwarna hitam, putih dan abu.

Ia memeriksa ke sekeliling, maniknya menangkap ada yang aneh dengan dindingnya. Dinding itu di lapisi dengan serat untuk membuat bantal, dan berisi kapas.

Lubang kecil terlihat, bahkan ada bekas darah pada lubang sobekan itu. Shownu kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke dalam ruangan, alunan musik jazz semakin terdengar.

Pria dengan menggunakan pakaian kemeja putih dan celana katun hitam, sedang merebahkan dirinya di lantai yang beralaskan karpet bahan bulu angsa. Jangan lupakan gelas berisi wine yang tersimpan manis, di atas dadanya.

Shownu mengarahkan lampu senternya pada pria tersebut, membuat pria itu bergumam tak jelas. "Aku baru akan tampil 30 menit lagi, aku butuh istirahat."

Shownu memperhatikan piringan hitam yang masih menyala, ia sangat tahu alunan musik ini. Musik Sinatra.

"Pertunjukan berakhir, Kyungsoo."

Yah, dia adalah seorang penyanyi jazz pada club ini. Tentu saja Shownu mengetahuinya, karena ia sempat melihat pertunjukan pria ini.

...

"Bisa ada yang kalian katakan, mengapa aku di sini?" Ucap Do Kyungsoo.

Jimin memberikan foto korban Jung Soojung padanya. "Aku anggap kau mengenalnya, Kyungsoo—sshi?"

"Dia Jung Soojung, aku bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku membantunya menulis biografi Sinatra, aku kolektor memotabilia. Ada beberapa barang yang dia ingin lihat."

"Apa itu baru-baru ini?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Mungkin di tempat bermesraan—yang mereka punya di bawah teater di sana." Ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh.

"Itu bukan tempat bermesraan, mengerti? Itu tempat mendengarkan, itu bukan ruanganku tapi itu milik Jongin."

"Jadi kau dan Jongin memiliki ruangan mendengarkan? Tempat orang tak mendengarkan pesta kalian di sana, dan mungkin situasi tak terkendali."

"Hei tunggu—apapun yang terjadi pada Soojung, itu tidak berhubungan denganku."

Jimin dan Namjoon tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik aneh pria di hadapannya ini. "Wanita itu mencari Jongin lalu ia bertemu dengannya, mungkin untuk membicarakan hubungan mereka lalu membuatnya marah."

"Dimana kau saat senin malam?"

"Aku bekerja di Avalon."

"Hei, itu klub hip hop bukan? Untuk apa kau di sana? Mereka bukan penggemar Sinatra—"

"Aku bukan penyanyi, aku mencari bakat." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengambil sesuatu pada kantung dalam jasnya.

Kyungsoo memberikan smartphone miliknya pada Namjoon dan Jimin. " Ini, _Note seek_."

…

Taehyung memegang smartphone miliknya dan menunjukan pada Jimin dan Yoongi. "Ini adalah aplikasi yang mengenali lagu, temanku baru saja mengajariku cara menggunakannya. Ini sangat keren."

"Daebak!" Ucap Yoongi.

" _Note seek_ memiliki basis data lagu, yang di kelompokkan berdasarkan artis, tahun dan judul." Taehyung menyalakan piringan hitam pada meja.

"Lalu kau gunakan aplikasimu dan kau mendengarkan secara digital penggalan lagu."

Smartphone miliknya menyala. "Lalu aplikasi ini akan memberitahumu apa tepatnya yang kau dengarkan."

"Jadi kau menyukai koleksi Sinatra juga Tae?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ini punya Shownu hyung, seingatku dia memiliki beberapa koleksi."

"Aku pikir ini punyamu." Yoongi terkekeh.

"Aku tidak mengkoleksi seperti ini, terlihat tua."

Pun mereka bertiga duduk pada salah satu sofa yang tersedia di ruangan, Taehyung menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Jadi apa hubungannya Kyungsoo dengan _Note seek_ ini?"

"Menurut informasi yang ku dapat, perusahaan milik Jongin ternyata memiliki pencari bakat music dan ia mengirimkannya ke klub. Bahkan ia membuat beberapa lagu yang di remix dengan beberapa basis data." Ucap Jimin.

"Jadi Kyungsoo pada hari senin malam berada di klub Avalon itu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Ya, aku sudah menanyakan pada perusahaan Note seek. Dan ia menyerahkan daftar musiknya."

"Jadi kita tak punya tersangka lagi?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu." Ucap Jimin sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Suara musik tiba-tiba berubah, setaip bagian music berulang berkali-kali.

"Oh ya ampun Tae!"

"Apa?" Taehyung yang terkejut seketika menyimpan gelas kopinya.

"Kau tak mengalami itu dengan MP3 kan?" Jimin seketika melepaskan pirigan hitam itu, ada yang ia pikirkan.

Maniknya memfokuskan pada bagian piringan hitam yang berada di kedua tangannya. "Ada apa Jim?"

"Hyung, setahuku pada laci ada pemotong kardus di sebelah kiri. Bisa tolong ambilkan?"

"Okay." Yoongi mengambil pemotong kardus dan memberikannya pada Jimin.

"Oh maafkan aku Shownu hyung, ini untuk alasan bagus. Aku akan menggantinya." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh, membuat Yoongi dan Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

Jimin dengan kasar mengarahkan pisau pemotong kardus pada piringan hitamnya. Jimin mengambil serat potongan vinil itu pada satu tangannya, dan mengumpulkannya di sana.

"Sampel vinil, yang kita temukan di piano." Ucap Yoongi.

"Sampel vinil, dan pemotong kardus. Mungkin sebuah piringan hitam berperan dalam kematian Soojung." Ucap Jimin dengan wajah yang serius.

…

Dentuman suara music hip hop terdengar di ruangan yang cukup besar ini, pria dengan potongan pendek berwarna hitam itu menggerakan kepalanya tanda menikmati musiknya.

Jimin tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ia terkekeh geli melihat Shownu. "Astaga hyung, jadi kau suka music hip hop juga?"

"Ayo Jimin~" Ucap Shownu sambil tertawa.

"Maaf mengganggu panggungmu hyung." Pria di hadapannya punmenghentikan mesin musiknya. "Lagipua aku tidak sedang memainkannya, tapi membersihkannya."

"Membersihkan?" Tanya Jimin dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Sebenanrnya aku malu mengatakannya—tapi aku salah mengenai lem yang di temukan di piano. Kurasa pembunuh kita menggunakannya untuk membersihkan piringan hitam."

"Bukankah itu malah akan merusaknnya?"

"Tidak, bahkan aku lupa jika aku ternyata sering membersihkan koleksiku dengan resep ini."

Shownu menunjukan piringan hitamnya. "Tambahkan 113 gram lem hewan."

Tangannya dengan lihai menempelkan lem pada piringan hitam yang masih berputar pada mesinnya , setelah selesai ia mengambil alat berwarna hitam. "Oleskan secara merata pada vinil."

Jimin memperhatikannya. "Seiring waktu, debut dan partikel menempel pada lem. Setelah lem mengering, ambil pemotong kardus dan gunakan untuk melepas lem dari piringan hitam."

Shownu dengan perlahan memotong lem pada piringan hitam tersebut. "Tada~ piringan hitam yang bersih." Sebuah cetakan lem berbentuk piringan hitam di pegang olehnya.

"Kau juga mendapatkan negative sempurna dari alur piringan hitam, seperti ini" Jimin memperhatikan garus yang berbelok-belok pada cetakan tersebut.

Mereka memperhatikan potongan-potongan kecil buram, yang ia temukan dalam tuts piano. "Kita punya alurnya, bagaimana jika kita mainkan saja?"

Jimin menaikan satu alisnya sambil tersenyum. "Mengetahui judulnya, dan mengetahui pembunuh itu."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Oyah, untuk piringan hitam yang kau berikan pada Taehyung—aku akan menggantinya."

"Menggantinya? Maksudmu?"

"Hm—aku merusaknya maafkan aku hyung, ini demi kasus kita." Ucap Jimin dengan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Apa? Sialan! Kau harus menggantinya aku tidak mau tahu yah, itu koleksi yang lumayan sulit di cari Jimin!"

Jimin terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. "Demi tuhan akan aku ganti—kau satukan saja dulu potongan itu ya." Jimin segera pergi dari sana.

"Yak bocah sialan! Awas saja kau tak menggantinya." Ucap Shownu dengan emosinya.

…

Shownu akhirnya berhasil menyatukan potongan-potongan lem vinil itu dan telah merekam sepenggal suara musiknya.

Namjoon dan Jimin kini berada di ruangannnya. "Aku bias merakit dan merekonstruksi empat segmen audio berbeda dari lem, ini yang kudapat. Ini trek pertama."

Suara music dalam hitungan detik menyala, terdengar seperti suara teriakan. "Mungkin album pertunjukan langsung?"

"Trek kedua." Shownu kembali menyalakannnya. "Mungkin jaz? Ada vocal juga. Trek ketiga."

Suara seorang pria terdengar. "Aku mendapatkan paling banyak dari music ini."

Ia kembali menyalakan musiknya. "Hanya itu yang ku dapatkan."

"Tunggu sebentar hyung, kita coba menggunakan aplikasi _Note seek_. Mainkan lagi hyung." Jimin memegang smartphone miliknya dan music mulai menyala.

Layar smartphone pun menyala. "We got it! _Sinatra at the sands_."

"Album klasik." Ucap Namjoon sambil tersenyum. "Tampaknya ke manapun kasus ini menuju, selalu kembali ke tahun 1966." Ucap Namjoon kembali.

"Ah tunggu—ini album yang sangat langka. Setiap piringan hitam vinil di cetak dengan cap identitas pada alur _lead-out_. Identitas itu biasa di gunakan untuk melacaknya ke pembuat atau label rekaman. Kau ingat nomor seri yang di temukan baru-baru ini di buku milik Soojung?"

"Ya ka—"

"Aku coba mencarinya sebentar." Shownu mengetik beberapa huruf pada layar komputernya. "Kau lihat? Nomor serinya sama. Mereka hanya membuat seribu keping, makannya ini langka."

Jimin memperhatikan layar computer itu sambil membacanya. "Kita harus ke took Daniel kembali ku rasa."

"Yak kau benar, hanya tokonya yang menjual kepingan itu di Seoul."

…

Namjoon bersama dengan Jimin kembali ke took music milik Kang Daniel.

"Apa kabar Daniel—sshi?" Ucap Namjoon.

"Kembali untuk membeli alat music?"

"Sebenarnya aku mencari piringan hitam."

"Produksi yang sangat langka dari _Sinatra at the sands_." Ucap Jimin.

"Aku tahu kau memindahkan banyak piringan hitam."

Pria itu terdiam. "Yah baiklah, aku memang memindahkan itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku menyimpannya di sini."

Daniel memberikan buku kecil pada Namjoon. "Do Kyungsoo, dia mengatakan itu hadiah untuk seseorang, katanya gadis seksi."

Jimin dan Namjoon saling menatap lalu tersenyum.

…

Kini Jimin dan Namjoon kembali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku membelinya bukan mencuri."

"Kau banyak mengkoleksi album Sinatra bahkan semua yang baru di rilis bukan? Wah daebak." Ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak, ini adalah vinil 180 Gr. Ini seperti dia berbisik di telingamu."

"Pasti bagus untuk menggoda gadis." Ucap Namjoon sambil menaikan satu alisnya. "Daniel mengatakan padaku jika kau akan memberikan itu pada seorang gadis seksi."

"Jadi di mana kau saat senin malam? Kyungsoo—sshi?"

Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar . "Jalang itu membuatku gila; Aku membencinya sejak dulu, ia merebut Jongin dariku."

"Jadi senin malam itu kau—yah membunuhnya? Mengapa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Malam itu, dia datang padaku untuk menanyakan piring hitam yang ia cari. Dan yah beruntung aku mendapatkannya, sekaligus aku senang karena berita ia putus dengan Jongin—sshi."

Kyungsoo terkekeh.

 _Soojung datang dengan gaun berwarna peach dengan rambut hitam yang terurai. "Jadi kau mendapatkannya?"_

" _Ya, sungguh sulit memang mencarinya." Kyungsoo mengambil piringan hitam itu dan membukanya._

" _Wah, terima kasih banyak—kau sangat baik. Aku rasa Jongin akan memaafkanku jika aku memberikan ini padanya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum._

" _Kau akan memberikan ini pada Jongin?" Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya menatap Soojung._

" _Tentu saja, aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami."_

" _Sialan!" Bisiknya. Dengan kasar Kyungsoo mengarahkan pemotong kardus pada tubuh Soojung, pun wanita itu berlari._

 _Namun bodoh ia malah masuk ke dalam lorong dan berhenti pada grand piano, sambil menahan sakit karena luka berlari dan menghampirinya, wajah Soojung ia iris,_

 _Dengan kekuatan yang kuat, ia mengiris tubuh wanita itu tanpa henti. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia terkulai tak bernyawa dan darahnya mengenai grand piano._

 _Soojung terkulai di lantai, Kyungsoo mengiris piringan hitam di tangannya itu dengan pemotong kardus. "Kau pantas mati jalang! Persetan dengan cintamu pada Jonginku!"_

…

Suara alunan piano terdengar menggema di rumahnya, kedua tangan kecil dengan kulit putih pucat itu menekan setiap tuts dengan lihai.

Suara tepuk tangan dari seseorang terdengar membuat sang pianis tersenyum malu. "Aku suka, terima kasih telah memainkannya."

"Sama-sama, ini semua karena aku janji padamu. Aku bosan mendengar kau menagihnya, seperti penagih dari bank." Ucap Yoongi sambil terkekeh.

"Jadi, mau makan malam sayang?"

"Tsk, embel-embel sayangmu membuatku geli tuan Park."

Yoongi lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Jimin yang berjalan ke arah meja makan, mereka memang berada di rumah milik Jimin malam ini.

"Jim."

"Hm?"

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya pada kursi makan. "Hm itu—kamar mandimu bau amis, kau tak pernah membersihkannya yah?"

Jimin membeku, sepertinya ia lupa. Yah untuk membersihkan bekas kegiatannya kemarin malam, dan bodohnya ia lupa jika hari ini Yoongi akan berkunjung.

"Namanya juga bujangan—aku suka lupa." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

"Dasar jorok! Kaukan punya pembantukan? Mana mungkin rumah sebesar ini tak punya pembantu, katakana saja kau malas."

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. "Lain kali aku tidak akan lupa hyung, sudahlah. Selamat makan."

Yoongi memotong potongan kecil pada steak miliknya, dan dengan perlahan mengunyah daging itu sambil tersenyum. Jimin memperhatikan setiap gerik Yoongi, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

" _Oh sialan! Jantungku sakit."_

* * *

 **TBC**

Ini kepanjangan yah? wkwk

semoga ga bosen sama ceritaku yang ini, maafkan untuk typo dan kata yang sesuai EYD.

Di tunggu reviewnya yah, see you soon bae...


	5. Body Taste

**Rujukan cerita:** Selft-harm documentary | Psikopat documentary **| CSI Series | Fifty shade of grey**

 **Peringatan:** AU. Mature content. BDSM.

* * *

 **Criminal Mind**

Park **Jimin X** Min **Yoongi**

 **Slight!** Kim **Taehyung X** Jeon **Jungkook**

Kim **Namjoon X** Kim **Seokjin**

Other cast

* * *

Kantor kepolisian pagi ini di penuhi dengan berkas laporan kehilangan beberapa anak dan orang dewasa, Taehyung bahkan sampai kewalahan karena menerima sekitar 20 laporan.

"Jadi penculikan mulai marak sekarang?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Ya, ini laporan yang paling banyak ku terima selama aku bekerja."

Taehyung memijit pelipisnya, ia merasa sakit kepala karena melihat setumpuk kertas-kertas pada mejanya. Namun suara bising dari mobil polisi dan beberapa suara terdengar semakin dekat, membuat atensi Namjoon dan Taehyung mengarah ke luar ruangan.

Kekasihnya Kim Seokjin bersama dengan seseorang pria, membawa seorang anak kecil dalam dekapannya yang telah di selimuti kain tebal berwarna putih. Mereka berlari.

Namjoon dengan segera keluar dari ruangan, begitu juga dengan Taehyung yang mengikutinya berlari dari belakang.

"Ada apa Jinie?"

Seokjin merebahkan tubuh anak yang telah di penuhi beberapa lebam itu, di bantu dengan sosok pria yang bahkan Namjoon dan Taehyung tak kenali.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, kami menemukan anak ini di tengah jalan. Rumah sakit terlalu jauh, jadi aku bawa dia kesini." Ucap Seokjin dengan segera ia memeriksa keadaan anak itu.

"Hyung, kaki dan tangannya di penuhi luka iris dan lebam." Ucap pria itu.

"Joonie kau harus telepon ambulan sekarang juga!" Pun Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya tanda iya, Taehyung dengan segera mengambil beberapa alat P3K dalam lemari dan memberikannya pada sosok pria itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, membuat Taehyung pun tersenyum.

...

"Jadi, bagaimana kau menemukan anak itu hyung?"

"Aku menemukannya di tengah jalan, ia tergeletak begitu saja." Ucap Seokjin dengan pakaian yang telah di penuhi dengan darah.

"Oh astaga aku lupa, perkenalkan dia Jeon Jungkook. Dia muridku, Jungkook ini Kim Namjoon kekasihku dan ini Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook lalu tersenyum dan mengarahkan satu tangannya pada Namjoon, namun entah mengapa ia merasa gugup saat akan bersalaman dengan pria di sebalah Namjoon.

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Kim Taehyung." Balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, kau murid Seokjin hyung?"

"Ah, ne. Aku muridnya, maaf membuat keributin di pagi hari begini."

"Ah tidak-tidak, itu biasa. Lagipula untuk apa minta maaf." Ucap Taehyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang bahkan tak terasa gatal.

Seokjin dan Namjoon yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kau sengaja membawa pria itu ke sini?" Bisik Namjoon.

"Tidak, mungkin ini takdir Joonie." Bisik Seokjin membuat Namjoon terkekeh.

"Oyah, di mana Yoongi?" Jin menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Mungkin dia akan datang bersama dengan Jimin, sebentar lagi."

Seokjin membelalakan matanya. "Wah, kemajuan yang bagus."

"Mereka semakin dekat, tapi—" Namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya pada kuping Seokjin dan berbisik. "Tak seromantis dan sepanas kita."

Seokjin memukul bahu Namjoon dengan keras, dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Membuat Namjoon terkekeh, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya terdiam saling memperhatikan dua insan hyungnya itu.

"Ekhem—Jin hyung kita kerumah sakit sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Astaga aku lupa, jika kau harus membantuku di rumah sakit. Joon, Tae kami pergi yah." Ucap Seokjin sambil mencium pipi Namjoon.

"Ah ya, hati-hati." Taehyung melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook, yang perlahan mulai meninggalkan kantor kepolisian.

"Aku seperti menonton roman picisan anak sekolah." Ledek Namjoon lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Sialan kau hyung!" Teriaknya membuat Namjoon semakin terkekeh.

...

Yoongi baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, maniknya melihat ke arah pinggir jalan depan rumahnya. Seorang pria dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Park Jimin.

"Selamat pagi hyung, kau selalu saja telat."

Yoongi memutar matanya malas, pun kedua kaki kurusnya melangkah keluar gerbang rumahnya. "Pagi Yoongi."

Suara seorang pria tua yang menjadi tetangganya selama beberapa tahun ini, pun Yoongi tersenyum. "Selamat pagi juga paman."

"Aku lihat kau sering di jemput dia Yoongi, apa dia kekasihmu?" Ucap pria itu sambil menggendong satu anjing kecil.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar lalu kembali memandang pria tua itu. "Hm—bukan paman—dia hanya teman kerjaku." Jawabnya sedikit gugup.

"Aigoo—padahal kalian terlihat cocok sekali yah."

Yoongi hanya terkekeh dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, pria yang sedang di bicarakan malah tersenyum lebar. "Paman, kami berangkat dulu ne." Ucap Yoongi sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ya, hati-hati." Jimin pun tersenyum pada pria tua itu dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Suasana menjadi canggung di dalam mobil, Jimin yang menatap Yoongi masih dengan senyum lebarnya. "Apa?!"

"Kau lucu, dan—"

"Jalan sekarang juga! Kita sudah terlalu telat."

Jimin terdiam lalu terkekeh, Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke jendela. Rona pada pipinya sudah terlalu memerah, ia harus segera menghilangkannya segera pikir Yoongi.

Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pria di sebelahnya, membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak cepat. "Mau—apa kau?"

Wajah Jimin semakin dekat, mmebuat pria manis itu menutup maniknya. Lalu suara klik terdengar oleh inderanya, pun ia membuka kembali maniknya melihat Jimin terkekeh.

"Kau selalu lupa menggunakan seat belt—baiklah kita jalan." Ucap Jimin santai, pun ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Yoongi masih membeku di tempatnya, satu detik kemudia ia mengerjapkan maniknya.

Satu tangannya memegang dadanya tepat pada jantung, berdekatan dengan Jimin membuat jantungnya semakin tidak baik.

" _Sialan! Aku ini kenapa sih?"_ Batin Yoongi _._

...

Siang ini Yoongi bersama dengan Jimin telah berada di rumah sakit besar kota Seoul, Namjoon menyuruh mereka untuk menyelidiki anak yang di bawa oleh Jin.

"Aku rasa kau sudah mendapat laporan dari Namjoonkan?"

"Ya, lalu di mana bocah itu?" Ucap Yoongi.

"Dia ada di kamarnya dengan muridku Jungkook, kau mengenalnya kan Yoongi?"

"Ah yang bergigi kelinci itukan? Aku rasa aku ingat."

Pun mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana seorang anak yang telah bangun dari tidurnya, satu jam yang lalu. Jungkook duduk di samping sebelah kanan ranjang, dengan wajah yang khawatir. Suara pintu terbuka membuat dirinya membalikan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Jungkook, ini temanku Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. Mereka dari kepolisian." Ucap Jin.

Jungkook terbangun lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku rasa aku masih ingat Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Kau yang memintaku bantuan untuk tugas dari dosen menyebalkanmu inikan?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya tanda iya.

"Sialan kau!" Umpat Jin membuat Jimin terkekeh.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak ini hyung?"

"Kami menemukannya di tengah jalan, ia dalam keadaan pingsan. Tubuhnya di penuhi luka lebam dan beberapa luka iris."

Yoongi berjalan ke arah anak yang terdiam menatap keluar jendela, pun ia duduk pada kursi sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu menarik selimutnya seperti ketakutan, ia menatap tajam pada Yoongi penuh waspada. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Yoongi menatap Seokjin, Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian. Ia sangat merasa janggal dengan perlakuan anak ini, netranya menjelajah ke seluruh tubuh anak itu.

"Ia tidak mau bicara hyung, aku sudah berkali-kali bertanya padanya." Ucap Jungkook dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau harus segera memeriksanya Yoongi, kami akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Kau harus mendekatinya pelan-pelan, aku rasa dia memiliku trauma."

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya perlahan." Ucap Yoongi sambil menyimpan koper besinya.

Seokjin bersama dengan Jimin dan Jungkook keluar dari kamar dan menunggunya di luar, Yoongi tersenyum pada anak itu.

"Namaku Min Yoongi, kau bisa panggil aku Yoongi." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajahnya, namun anak itu tak menjawabnya ia masih terdiam seperti waspada.

Yoongi membuka koper besinya, terlihat beberapa alat pemeriksaan miliknya di sana. Membuat anak tersebut semakin bergetar ketakutan, Yoongi terkejut pun ia mengambil tabung kecil panjang yang berisi _cotton but._

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, ini tidak akan sakit." Anak itu tak bergeming, masih terdiam dengan sorot ketakutan yang membuat Yoongi semakin ingin menangis.

Yoongi memasukan _cotton but_ itu pada mulutnya dan mengigitnya. "Kau lihatkan? Ini bahkan tidak menyakitiku."

Yoongi segera menggunakan sarung tangan karetnya lalu tersenyum, pun ia mengambil senter kecil lalu mengarahkan cahayanya pada lengannya sendiri. "Ini juga tidak sakit."

Anak itu perlahan mulai rileks, namun masih dengan sorot yang waspada. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, kau sudah lihatkan? Takkan sakit ko, bisa aku lihat tanganmu?"

Yoongi yang masih terduduk pada kursinya perlahan semakin mendekatkan kedua tanganya, ia menyibakkan selimut dan menarik perlahan tangan kurus anak itu.

Beberapa kukunya terkelupas, tangannya terlihat sangat kurus dan 3 luka iris yang cukup dalam. Maniknya melihat bibir mungilnya yang sobek, bahkan lebam pad bagian matanya cukup parah. Yoongi rasanya ingin menangis, kedua maniknya berkaca-kaca.

Yoongi dengan segera mengambil _cotton but_. "Bisa kau buka mulutmu?"

Dengan perlahan anak itu membuka mulutnya, Yoongipun tersenyum dan segera memasukan _cotton but_ itu pada mulutnya. Namun seketika ia berhenti, kedua matanya membelalak.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, aku akan keluar dulu sebentar mengerti?" Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum dengan maniknya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya lalu cairan bening pun keluar di sana, ia dengan cepat keluar dari kamar anak tersebut dan mulai menangis.

"Yoongi ada apa?!" Jimin melihat tubuh Yoongi merosot pada lantai, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Demi tuhan!—hiks—ini benar-benar gila—"

"Kenapa? Yoongi jangan membuat kami khawatir!" Ucap Jin.

Jimin ikut terduduk di lantai berhadapan dengan Yoongi, sambil menggenggam kedua tangan yang bergetar. "Seseorang memotong lidahnya—hiks—demi tuhan dia masih kecil—" Ia semakin terisak.

Seokjin dan Jungkook membelalakan matanya terkejut, Jimin dengan segera memeluk tubuh pria di hadapannya yang semakin menangis hebat.

"Jadi itulah mengapa dia tak bicara?" Tanya Jungkook, membuat Jin mengangguk.

...

Yoongi masih terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, entah sudah berapa jam ia termenung di sana. Wajahnya masih memerah karena bekas menangis selama hampir satu jam, ia sangat menyukai anak kecil dan kelemahannya melihat korban anak kecil, apalagi dengan keadaan yang luar biasa menyedihkan.

"Yoongi, mau sampai kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Jin yang terduduk di sebelahnya, ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Ini gila hyung, aku tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang yang melakukan hal itu. Demi tuhan dia masih kecil, jiwa psikisnya lemah."

Jin menepuk bahu Yoongi dan mengusapnya pelan. "Dan beruntung kau menemukannya, aku akan membantumu."

Atensi Yoongi beralih pada Jimin yang baru kembali dari kantor polisi, pun ia membawa kertas entah apa isinya.

"Aku telah menemukan identitasnya, ia bernama Kim Sejung. Anak pria ini memang di nyatakan hilang seminggu yang lalu. Aku rasa dia korban penculikan."

"Apa kau sudah mengabari orang tuanya?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Dia—anak yatim piatu."

Yoongi kembali mendudukan dirinya pada kursi. "Tapi dia tinggal dengan pamannya."

"Pamannya? Siapa?"

Jimin kembali membuka selembaran kertas, ia mulai mencari dan membacanya. "Namanya, Lee Minjae. Alamatnya di—"

"Apa alamatnya dekat dengan rumahku?" Potong Yoongi.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Ya, jadi kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia pria tua yang menyapamu pagi tadi Jimin, kita harus kerumahnya. Jin hyung tolong jaga anak itu, aku pergi." Jin menganggukan kepalanya, Jimin dan Yoongi pun segera keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menuju rumahnya.

...

Kini kedua pria itu sedang duduk di ruangan tamu, dengan dua cangkir teh hangat tersimpan pada mejanya.

"Ya ampun paman, kami merepotkanmu." Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah tidak-tidak, ayo silahkan di minum." Pun mereka mengangguk.

"Hm—jadi begini paman, apa benar anak ini tinggal bersama denganmu?" Yoongi menyerahkan foto seorang anak pria tampan padanya.

"Kim Sejung? Oh ya tuhan, kau menemukannya?"

"Hm kami menemukannya paman, dia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit saat ini." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh terima kasih banyak!" Pria tua itu menangis sambil melihat foto anak tersebut.

"Tapi paman, apa benar dia tinggal denganmu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Ah—dia memang tinggal di sini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah cukup lama Yoongi, oyah ayo minumlah. Kalian pasti kelelahan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, pun ia menghapus cairan bening pada wajahnya.

"Ah terima kasih paman tapi kami terburu-buru, kami harus pergi." Ucap Yoongi dengan gugup.

"Ah begitu, baiklah terima kasih banyak Yoongi—ah. Tapi apa besok aku bisa bertemu dengan Sejung?"

"Ah—itu—tentu saja, kami pergi paman." Ucap Yoongi dengan senyum terpaksanya, pun pria itu mengiyakan namun setelah mereka pergi. Satu tangan kekar pria bernama Lee Minjae itu mengepal, lalu mengusap surai hitamnya yang bercampur putih asal.

Yoongi berjalan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya, pun Jimin mengikuti di belakangnya.

Pun ia duduk pada sofa berwarna peach ruangan tamu rumahnya, Yoongi mengigit kukunya. "Jim, aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan paman Lee."

"Maksudmu?"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku tidak pernah melihat ada anak kecil di rumahnya selama ini, dia bisa saja yang melakukan ini."

"Kita tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan, dan ingat kita tidak ada bukti."

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa, lalu menutup matanya. Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya seketika tersenyum dengan seorang wanita, tentu saja eomma Yoongi.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Tidak biasanya sore begini sudah pulang."

Jimin berdiri lalu membungkuk padanya. "Kami memang sudah selesai bekerja hari ini."

"Ah begitu, kalau begitu istirahatlah."

"Ah ne, terima kasih banyak." Jimin tersenyum lebar padanya, saat nyonya Min melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali masuk.

"Eomma—" Yoongi memanggilnya pelan, namun maniknya masih tertutup.

"Hm?"

"Apa paman Lee memiliki anak? Maksudku—apa ada anak kecil yang tinggal di rumahnya?" Ia menatap ibunya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Ah tidak, aku rasa tidak sayang. Setahuku dia tinggal sendirian di sana, kau tahukan dia baru cerai dengan istrinya tahun lalu? Anaknya kan sudah besar. Ada apa memang?"

"Ah tidak eomma, tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Pun ibunya tersenyum padanya. "Oyah ajak Jimin untuk makan malam di sini Yoongi, eomma sedang memasak enak hari ini."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya tanda iya, ia memang anak tunggal di keluarganya. Pun kini hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya, tiga tahun yang lalu appanya meninggal dunia karena penyakit kanker yang di deritanya cukup lama.

"Jadi kau mau makan malam di sini Jimin?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menolak. Apalagi makan malam dengan calon mertuaku." Kekehnya.

"Pede sekali kau!" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

...

Pria dengan surai hitam itu kini telah tak menggunakan pakaian apapun, dirinya telah di dorong oleh dominannya.

"Kau nakal Jinie." Ucapnya tegas sambil menekan kedua pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu _save word_ nya?"

"Yeah." Desahnya sambil mengigit bibirnya.

Namjoon memasangkan ikatan berwarna merah pada kedua tangan Jin, lumayan kencang.

"Berbaliklah sayang." Bisiknya pada kuping Seokjin, pun ia menurutinya dengan segera. Kini ia menunging pada kasur dengan warna merah bercampur hitam. Pelipisnya telah di penuhi dengan peluh, ia harus bersiap sebentar lagi.

Namjoon hanya menggunakan jeans birunya, tanpa menggunakan atasan apapun. Seketika pengelihatan Seokjin berubah gelap; sebuah penutup mata berwarna hitam Namjoon pakaikan padanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan menikmatinya Jinie." Bisiknya dengan sensual, Jin mengigit bibirnya sendiri saat mendengar suara resleting yang di turunkan.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali untuknya dan Namjoon. Sentuhan pada kelima jari pada pantat sintalnya membuat ia semakin meremang, ia menyukainya.

Perasaan ini, rasa sakit yang telah menjadi bagian percintaan mereka selama ini. Terdengar satu tamparan di sana, cukup keras membuat Jin terhentak. Kembali satu tamparan di layangkan oleh Namjoon.

"Eung—"

Satu jarinya kini telah masuk pada lubang Jin, hangat dan basah. Itulah yang ia rasa, pun ia menambahkan dua jarinya di sana membuat Jin kembali mengerang.

Setelah puas, Namjoon dengan penuh nafsunya mengarahkan miliknya pada lubang kekasihnya dan menghentakannya cukup keras.

"—Akh."

Tubuh Seokjin mulai bergetar, rasa sakit bercampur dengan nikmat. Ia selalu menahannya selama ini, di balik penutup maniknya mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Dengan cepat Namjoon menghentakan dirinya lebih dalam dan keras di bawah sana, membuat Seokjin memanggil namanya dengan erotis. Ia menutup maniknya menikmati pergerakannya di sana.

"Oh—ssh—"

Semakin cepat dan tepat pada prostatnya, Jin semakin menahan sakit yang teramat dalam. Ia sudah biasa melakukan hal ini, luka pun tercipta di sana; pada pergelangan tangan dan pantat sintalnya.

Cairan bening mulai keluar dari maniknya, tepat saat Namjoon mengeluarkan benihnya pada lubangnya. Pun ia ikut klimaks, dominannya menarik wajahnya dari belakang dan melumat bibir berisi Jin dengan sensual.

Namjoon pun mengeluarkan miliknya di bawah sana, submisifnya masih dalam pose menungging. Pun ia membalikan tubuhnya perlahan, peluh terlihat pada pelipis kekasihnya.

"Kau lelah?" Jin menganggukan tanda iya, ia segera melepas penutup mata dan tak lupa membuka ikatan tali pada pergelangan tangannya.

Bekas luka memar itu ia kecup, Jin hanya tersenyum melihat prianya memuja ia seperti ratu.

"Baiklah, kita tidur sayang." Namjoon merebahkan dirinya di samping Seokjin, pun ia memeluknya dari belakang dengan sayang.

Ia tak pernah tahu, kekasihnya selalu menangis saat tengah malam. Ia menahan luka yang teramat sakit pada tubuhnya; selalu. Jin selalu menahannya tanpa berkata apapun pada Namjoon, ia sebenarnya tak suka di perlakukan seperti ini. Tapi ini untuk kebahagiaannya pikir Jin.

Bisa saja ia meninggalkan Namjoon dengan alasan tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi tidak bisa; ia terlalu mencintainya. Semuanya terasa sulit memang, tapi ia harus berusaha demi kebahagian mereka; menahan sakitnya selama mungkin.

...

Jimin berkeliaran siang ini di kantor dengan penuh gelisah, ia seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia berjalan terus ke sana dan kemari.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menyesap _banana milk_.

"Yoongi belum datang sampai jam segini juga, dia ini ke amna sih?!" Ucapnya sambil memegang smartphone miliknya.

"Mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, jangan berlebihan Jimin." Ucap Shownu sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi hyung, semuanya terasa aneh. Tadi pagi ia bilang akan datang telat karena akan pergi ke suatu tempat, aku tidak tahu ia ke mana."

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh?" Suara dering pada smartphone Jimin berbunyi, di sana tertera nama Seokjin. Pun ia mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hallo?"

" _Jimin, kau di mana?"_

"Aku di kantor ada apa?"

" _Bisa kau suruh Yoongi untuk datang ke sini?"_

"Dia belum datang."

" _Kalau begitu kau saja yang datang kemari, aku rasa anak ini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."_

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

Pun panggilan ia tutup, ia mengambil coat hitamnya dan segera pergi keluar kantor untuk menuju rumah sakit. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak kali ini, apalagi saat memikirkan Yoongi.

Sekitar 10 menit akhirnya ia sampai di rumah sakit, pun Seokjin menungguna di sana.

"Aku rasa anak ini ingin bicara dengan Yoongi." Jimin mentap anak bernama Kim Sejung itu lalu tersenyum.

"Sejung—sshi, Yoongi hyung tidak bisa kemari. Kau bisa berbicara padaku, namaku Park Jimin. Panggil aku Jimin." Ucapnya sambil duduk pada kursi pun tersenyum.

Seokjin memberikan buku kecil beserta pulpen padanya, pun dengan segera ia memberikannya pada Sejung yang kini terduduk pada ranjang.

"Sejung—sshi, sebelumnya boleh aku bertanya?" Anak itu masih terdiam, lalu perlahan menggerakan kepalanya tanda iya. "Apa kau tinggal dengan paman Lee?"

Anak itu bergetar, seperti ketakutan. Sepertinya pembicaraan Yoongi dan Jimin kemarin benar, ada yang aneh dengan pria tua itu.

"Sejung—tenanglah, jangan takut ada kami di sini. Apa dia yang melakukan ini padamu?" Maniknya berkaca-kaca, oh anak malang. Seketika anak itu menggambar sesuatu pada buku kecil di sana, Jimin memperhatikannya.

Pun buku itu di serahkan pada Jimin, sebuah gambar persegi panjang bergambar bunga di pinggirnya; seperti pintu?

Jimin terdiam, ia seperti pernah melihat seperti gambar namun ia lupa di mana tepatnya.

" _Aku tidak pernah melihat ada anak kecil di rumahnya selama ini, dia bisa saja yang melakukan ini."_

Jimin menatap kembali anak tersebut lalu bergantian dengan gambar pada kertasnya; ia ingat di mana tempat itu. Sebuah pintu kayu dengan hiasan bunga di samping pintunya, ia membelalakan matanya.

" _Aku akan datang terlambat, ada yang harus aku urus di sini. Kita harus megetahui hal ini secepatnya Jimin."_

Suara Yoongi terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, Yoongi dalam bahaya.

"Jin hyung, aku pergi." Dengan cepat Jimin berlari keluar dari rumah sakit dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Di sisi lain, seorang pria itu kini dengan kedua tangan yang terikat menangis. Ia ketakutan, bahkan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia terisak, mencoba membuka ikatan pada kedua pergelangannya namun nihil.

"Hiks—eung—"

"Kau tahu nak—kau terlalu banyak tahu, itu tidak baik."

Sebuah pisau daging di genggam oleh pria tua di hadapannya, ia semakin bergetar hebat. Mulutnya tersumpal kain, ia semakin menangis.

"Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu—Yoongi."

* * *

 **TBC**

Ada yang kangen aku ga? Haha gada pasti lol

Silahkan ditunggu reviewnya sayang, see you soon bae^^


	6. Angel

**Rujukan cerita:** Selft-harm documentary | Psikopat documentary **| CSI Series** | **Fifty shade of grey**

 **Peringatan:** AU. Mature content.

* * *

 **Criminal Mind**

Park **Jimin X** Min **Yoongi**

 **Slight!** Kim **Taehyung X** Jeon **Jungkook**

Kim **Namjoon X** Kim **Seokjin**

Other cast

* * *

 _Panasnya api yang menyala dalam tubuhnya—teredam karena kedatangan sang malaikat penyelamat, bagai siraman air dari surga._

* * *

Min Yoongi kini sedang duduk di sofa ruangan tamu seseorang yang menjadi tetangganya selama ini, Lee Minjae.

"Kau tidak bekerja Yoongi?" Tanyanya sambil menyimpan satu gelas teh hangat.

"Ah—aku bekerja di jam siang."

"Hm begitu, ayo silahkan di minum tehnya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, terima kasih paman." Pun ia menyesap tehnya, ia tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya.

"Tak biasanya kau berkunjung kemari sepagi ini, ada apa?"

"Hm—aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Pria tua itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda iya.

"Begini paman, Sejung itu apa sebenarnya anakmu?"

"Dia bukan anakku, aku hanya membawanya kemari karena aku menyukainya."

Yoongi terdiam, mengerjapkan maniknya bingung. "Aku sangat suka anak kecil, aku suka rasa mereka." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm—jadi dia bukan anakmu?—kau yang menyiksanya paman Lee?!" Ucap Yoongi dengan emosi, pria yang duduk di sofa itu tertawa keras.

"Yah—memang aku yang melakukannya, itu rasanya menyenangkan kau tahu—saat mereka berteriak, aku suka."

Yoongi membelalakan matanya, namun seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas bahkan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia menutup maniknya dan memijit kepalanya, pengelihatannya samar.

"Anak sialan itu kabur dariku, saat aku mengejarnya anak itu telah di temukan oleh dua pria. Aku yakin ia adalah temanmukan?" Pria itu menyesap kopi hitamnya dalam cangkir.

Tubuh Yoongi seketika terjatuh pada lantai, kakinya mati rasa; seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakan. Ia memperhatikan pria tua yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya, pengelihatannya berubah buram.

"Kau manis, aku pikir rasamu akan sama dengan anak-anak yang aku culik—Yoongi. Selamat datang di duniaku."

Yoongi melemah, pengelihatannya mulai menggelap perlahan. Ia tak sadar jika dalam minum tehnya, pria tua telah memasukan obat bius di dalamnya.

...

"Hiks—eung—"

"Kau tahu nak—kau terlalu banyak tahu, itu tidak baik."

Sebuah pisau daging di genggam oleh pria tua di hadapannya, ia semakin bergetar hebat. Mulutnya tersumpal kain, ia semakin menangis.

"Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu—Yoongi."

Minjae menekan leher Yoongi dengan erat, ia tercekak. Tubuh dirinya kini telah lebam di beberapa bagian, dengan sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa ia menendang pria tua itu tepat pada kejantanannya.

"Akh—sialan!" Yoongi menggerakan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan perlahan, sambil melihat ke belakang. Pria itu terjatuh di lantai; ia kesakitan.

Ia bersembunyi di balik lemari yang sudah usang, penciumannya mencium bau busuk yang cukup menyengat dalam ruangan ini. Ia membelalakan matanya, di hadapannya terdapat satu mayat anak kecil tergeletak, dengan tubuh yang mengenaskan; sudah terbelah dua.

Ia mulai menangis, suara isaknya ia tahan.

"Jadi kau mau bermain petak umpat manis? Baiklah aku hitung yah." Tubuh Yoongi semakin menegang, ia mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Satu—"

Kedua maniknya semakin mengeluarkan cairan bening, ia memanggil nama Jimin berharap ia datang untuk menolongnya. Bahkan ia terus berdoa agar dapat keluar dari sana, suara pria yang masih menghitung terus terdengar. Ia menutup matanya ketakutan.

Dalam hitungan kelima, tubuh Yoongi seketika tertarik oleh Minjae. Ia mendorong kepalanya pada lantai cukup keras, membuat cairan merah pekat keluar dari kepalanya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak merasa sakit, aku telah menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit pada tubuhmu." Ia terkekeh, Yoongi mulai kehilangan kesadarannya kembali pun maniknya beberapa kali mengerjap.

"Kau sangat beruntung Yoongi— _sshi_ , aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu saja."

Pria tua itu menendang bagian perutnya cukup keras, membuat Yoongi memuntahkan sedikit darah. "Kau memang lemah, sama seperti anak kecil. Tapi rasamu sama dengan anak yang lain, manis."

Pria itu berjalan ke arah meja yang berbahan besi, di sana terdapat beberapa alat untuk operasi. "Tapi semua anak manis harus di hukum jika nakal."

Di luar sana, Jimin segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia kembali menatap gambar pada secarik kertas itu, pun segera berjalan semakin masuk. Ia akhirnya menemukan pintu yang sama persis, Jimin membukanya dengan kasar.

Atensi Lee Minjae mengarah padanya, cahaya dari luar membuat ruangan ini semakin jelas; kumuh dan gelap. Namun pria yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri membuat ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih, genangan darah mengelilingi tubuh manis itu.

"Wah Yoongi—pangeran berkudamu datang!" Ucapnya dengan senyum yang lebar, Yoongi telah tak sadarkan diri.

Jimin tersenyum remeh, ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri pun suara tulangnya terdengar. "Jadi sudah puas paman Lee?"

"Tentu saja belum, ini baru hidangan pembuka." Kekehnya.

"Paman—kau mau pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan tidak? Aku yakin kau menyukainya." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Pria tua itu memainkan pisau daging miliknya lalu terkekeh. "Kau baik sekali, memangnya kemana?"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu bertemu dengan anak-anak manismu, aku tahu kau pasti merindukan mereka bukan?—" Jimin perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu—ke nereka."Ucap Jimin dengan setiap kata penuh penekanan, maniknya berubah menjadi gelap; satu retina matanya berubah menjadi warna merah darah.

Pria tua itu melayangkan tangan dengan pisau daging pada Jimin namun meleset, membuat lawannya terkekeh. "Kau bukan tandinganku paman—sangat fatal jika kau melawanku."

Minjae menggeram, dengan cepat ia mengarahkan satu kakinya pada perut lawannya namun sayang ia kalah cepat. Jimin telah menarik kakinya sambil tersenyum, dengan keras ia memutarnya membuat tulang pria tua itu patah.

"Akh—ah—"

Jimin terkekeh. "Ini baru hidangan pembuka paman." Ia terduduk di lantai sambil melihat pria tua yang sedang kesakitan di hadapannya, ia melihat ke arah palu kecil yang tergeletak di sana dan mengambilnya.

"Aku belum pernah bermain dengan palu—aku harus coba kalau begitu." Pria itu membelalakan matanya, saat satu tangannya di tarik paksa oleh pria muda di sampingnya itu.

"Brengsek!—akh." Jimin memukul palu itu pada jari tengahnya dengan sangat keras, membuat kukunya hampir mengelupas pun ia memukulnya kembali pada jari manis.

"Wah—sepertinya kau senang bermain denganku paman? Ayo kita bermain." Jimin tersenyum manis padanya.

Kilatan pisau daging membuat netranya berbalik menatapnya, pun ia mengambilnya. "Apa pisau ini sudah di asah? Hm— aku rasa pisau ini tumpul, aku harus memastikannya."

Jimin mengangkatnya ke atas. "Nak kumohon—akh!"

Pisau daging menusuk perut pria tua itu; tidak terlalu dalam memang. "Oh astaga paman maaf, aku melukaimu yah? Aigoo mianhae~"

Jimin menyeringai, wangi darah segar tercium; manis. "Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi posisi seperti mereka?"

Ia mulai mencekik leher jenjang pria tua itu dengan kuat. "Breng—sek!" Minjae melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah tampan Jimin, ia terjatuh.

Suara tawa remeh Jimin membuat ia dengan kasar mencekik lehernya. "Paman—pantas saja istrimu menceraikanmu, kau terlalu lemah." Tanpa Minjae sadari Jimin masih memiliki pisau dagingnya, pun pisau itu kembali menusuknya.

"Bocah brengsek!—argh!" Ia terkapar, Jimin menarik kembali pisaunya. Ia tersenyum dan ia mulai mengangkat pisau itu cukup tinggi namun dalam hitungan ketiga...

"Ji—min..." Suara pelan yang serak terdengar, membuat ia terdiam.

"Jimin—Jimin—" Pria yang merasa terpanggil, menjatuhkan pisau dagingnya. Pria tua itu sudah tak sadarkan diri, Jimin mengusap kasar surai _ash brown_ nya.

"—Jiminie." Perlahan retina matanya kembali normal, suara lirih pria di belakangnya membuat ia berbalik menatapnya.

"Yoongi—" Ia merengkuh tubuhnya, membawa ia dalam dekapnya. "Kau aman sekarang, aku di sini."

Yoongi menatapnya sayu, pengelihatannya masih buram namun ia sangat yakin jika wajah Jiminnya kini menjadi khawatir. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat, ia mengerang sakit.

"—oh tidak, Yoongi!" Jimin menepuk wajahnya agar tersadar namun nihil, ia mulai ketakutan.

Akhirnya ia sadar akan satu hal; Yoongi membuat sang iblis dalam dirinya tertidur, namun ia juga ketakutan; karena bisa saja sang iblis marah pada malaikat manisnya.

...

Taehyung kini berlari dengan terburu-buru, netranya melihat ke arah lurus pada seorang pria yang sedang dalam kepanikan. Darah pada bajunya membuat ia pun panik, sesuatu terjadi pikirnya.

"Jimin, bagaimana keadaan Yoongi- _Hyung_?!"

"Dokter belum keluar—dia terluka cukup parah Tae aku—" Tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"Yoongi- _Hyung_ itu kuat—jangan pikir macam-macam!"

Seokjin bersama dengan Jungkook kini tengah berlari ke arahnya, dengan manik Jin yang telah berkaca-kaca ia melemparkan tas bersama dengan _coat_ nya pada lantai. Ia seketika terduduk di samping Jimin dan mengusap bahunya.

"Aku terlambat menolongnya, aku bodoh."

"Kau tidak terlambat Jimin, kau berhasil menyelamatkannya." Ucap Jin sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Jungkook hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang khawatir, membuat Taehyung menatapnya. "Jungkook, kau tak apa?"

"Aku—hanya khawatir _Hyung_ , paman tua itu sangat gila." Tae pun merangkul bahunya, menepuknya pelan membuat pria di sampingnya agar tenang.

"Jim, kau harus di obati dulu. Kau juga terlukakan?"

"Tidak sebelum Yoongi selesai di dalam sana." Ucapnya membuat Jin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seorang pria yang menggunakan pakaian khusus operasi keluar, ia membuka maskernya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Jimin.

"Dia mengalami luka benturan pada kepala yang cukup parah, ia juga kekurangan darah yang lumayan membuat krisis. Tapi tenang saja—waktu krisisnya sudah terlewati, kami menyuntikannya obat bius. Kalian bisa bertemu dengannya setelah ia siuman." Ucap sang dokter.

"Oh syukurlah." Jin kembali terduduk pada salah satu kursi ruang tunggu kembali, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun merasa lega setelah mendengarnya.

Namun tidak dengan Jimin, ia masih terdiam. "Jim, kau harus mengobati lukamu segera."

"Tidak apa _Hyung_ , aku akan pulang sebentar. Oyah Tae, apa tersangka sudah di tangkap?"

"Shownu- _Hyung_ telah menyelesaikannya di sana, kau jangan khawatir." Pun Jimin menganggukan tanda iya.

...

Dengan kemeja bagian tangan yang tergulung, ia membawa palu dan pisau daging ke dalam kamar mandinya. Seorang pria tua yang menjadi mangsanya, kini telah terkapar di lantai yang basah dan dingin.

"Kau tahu—aku benci jika ada seseorang yang melukai anak kecil tanpa alasan." Ucapnya sambil terduduk pada kursi besi, yang menghadap langsung pada mangsanya.

"Maksudmu—apa? Demi tuhan aku tidak mengerti! Lepaskan aku—kumohon."

Jimin menyeringai, ia memainkan palu pada tangan kanannya sambil bersiul. "Jangan pura-pura, kau yang melakukannya! Kau menyiksa mereka hingga terbelah dua brengsek!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Lirihnya.

Jimin menarik dengan kasar kedua tangan pria tua itu, dengan segera menaika palunya ke atas. "Kau harus merasakan menjadi seperti bocah tak berdosa itu."

Jimin memukul kelima jari pria tua itu dengan kasar berkali-kali, membuat ia berteriak kesakitan. Ia tersenyum puas, kini melihat kelima jari dengan kuku yang mengelupas.

"Kau bahkan menyakiti Yoongiku paman! Berurusan denganku sangat berbahaya, kau tahu?" Dengan emosinya yang memuncak ia memukul kepala pria itu dengan palunya, pada bagian belakang kepalanya.

Pisau daging yang baru ia beli tadi pun segera ia coba gunakan, Jimin terkekeh. Bau amis darah membuat dirinya semakin bersemangat, ia menghirup aroma manis itu dalam-dalam. Satu retina matanya, telah berubah menjadi semerah darah.

"Aigoo~ apa sakit paman? Apa? Tidak? Baiklah kita coba lagi."

"Argh—bocah sialan!" Dengan bertubi-tubi ia terus memukul tempurung kepala pria itu, beberapa detik kemudian. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, mencekiknya dengan kasar.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke neraka paman." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh, dengan kasar ia menusukan pisau daging pada perutnya, berkali-kali dengan kekuatan penuh.

Pria tua itu terkulai tak bernyawa, seorang mangsa pria tua yang bahkan bukan paman Lee. Darah mengalir pada rahangnya, wangi manis tercium oleh inderanya.

Kemeja putih yang ia pakai, kini telah kotor berlumuran darah segar. Pisau daging ia jilati, ia sesap cairan pekat kental itu. Hasratnya telah terpenuhi; sekaligus balas dendam akan perlakuan paman pada Yoongi.

"Pria tua sialan! Kau telah menyakiti—Yoongi." Maniknya berubah sendu, lalu ia tersenyum.

...

Netranya mengerjap perlahan, denyutan pada kepalanya semakin terasa. Cahaya lampu kamarnya, membuat ia berkali-kali mengerjap karena teralu menusuk indera pengelihatannya.

Rengkuhan hangat pada tangan kanannya, membuat ia melihat sosok pria yang sedang tidur dengan posisi yang tak nyaman di sampingnya. Tangannya ia gerakan, sekaligus untuk membangunkan pria itu.

"Ji—min—" Pria yang merasa terpanggil pun terbangun.

"Yoongi?" Lirihnya sambil menggenggam hangat tangannya. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Katakan jika, kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Aku—hanya merasa sedikit pusing."

"Aku panggilkan dokter oke?" Yoogi mengangguk tanda iya, Jimin pun menekan tombol pada samping bangsalnya.

Manik _caramel_ Yoongi, menatap dengan lekat pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jimin." Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku."

Jimin tersenyum, ia mengusap surai hitam acaknya. "Jangan mengulanginya lagi, kumohon—kau membuatku khawatir."

Ia terdiam, Jimin mengkhawatirkannya? Mungkin karena ia teman kerja pikir Yoongi. Bahkan wajahnya masih terlihat tampan, padahal di sana terdapat beberapa luka lebam dan iris.

"Bagaimana dengan Sejung?"

"Dia masih berada di rumah sakit, berita baiknya—seseorang pihak rumah yatim piatu, yang ia tinggali datang dan ia bertanggung jawab penuh padanya. Mereka mengatakan jika memang mencari Sejung selama ini."

"Lalu paman Lee? Dia—"

"Dia sudah masuk ke tempat seharusnya, ia mengidap gangguan mental setelah di periksa. Jangan khawatir _Hyung_ semuanya sudah selesai sekarang."

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Jim—terima kasih." Ucapnya membuat pria di sampingnya tersenyum lebar, sambil mengusap punggung tangannya.

...

Dengan perlahan ia mengikuti pria bergigi kelinci, yang sedang berjalan di seberang sana. Ia tersenyum, saat melihat pria itu pun tertawa sambil menyesap _banana milk._ Taehyung memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya, sambil tersenyum.

Pria dari seberang sana, tersenyum padanya lalu melambaikan tangannya. Lampu lalu lintas pun berubah menjadi warna merah, kedua kakinya mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

"Lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, aku baru sampai. Masuklah ke dalam mobilku." Ucap Taehyung, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah mobil sport berwarna merah.

Saat berada di dalam mobil, netra Jungkook fokus pada tangan kiri pria di sampingnya. Terlihat bekas luka yang memanjang, wajahnya berubah serius.

" _Hyung_?"

"Ya?"

"Hm itu—tanganmu, kau pernah kecelakaan atau—"

"Ah—ini, hanya tergores Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung sedikit gugup.

"Kau serius tak apa?"

"Hm, jangan khawatir. Ini hanya luka gores saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Luka gores pada tangannya bukan hanya satu, tapi cukup banyak dan membuat Jungkook mengernyit ngeri, sekaligus khawatir. Senyum pria bergigi kelinci di sampingnya ini, seperti ibunya; malaikat yang terbunuh karenanya.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

...

Seokjin terdiam dalam ruang kerjanya, ia baru saja mendapat kabar jika Yoongi telah terbangun, namun ia tak bisa langsung pergi ke sana karena ada janji dengan pasiennya.

Kini ia masih terdiam, memikirkan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu; pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Namjoon.

Saat itu Namjoon bahkan masih menjadi polisi biasa, sahabatnya Yoongi mengenalkannya pada Namjoon. Saat itu juga, ia mengizinkan Namjoon menyentuh dirinya dengan alat-alat di ruang permainannya.

 _Jin berjalan perlahan mengitari seluruh ruangan yang di dominasi berwarna merah dan hitam. Ranjang, sofa berbulu, bahkan hingga karpetnya._

 _Bandage, tali berwarna merah dan hitam, penutup mata, butt plug dengan berbagai macam bentuk, borgol, semua alat untuk sex semua ia miliki._

" _Kau sadistic?"_

" _Yah—lebih tepatnya aku dominan." Jin menatapnya serius, pun ia terduduk pada sofa berbulu. "Namjoon, aku sebenarnya—ini memang terdengar lucu mungkin bagimu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melakukan itu."_

 _Namjoon terkekeh. "Kau bercanda?Aku bodoh sekali membawa perjaka ke dalam ruang mainku—oh demi Tuhan."_

" _Apa salah jika aku seorang perjaka?Kita tak pernah membicarakannya selama ini." Ucapnya dengan nada cukup tinggi._

" _Tidak, bukan begitu. Jinie—aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Jika aku melakukannya sekarang, kau pasti tidak akan nyaman. Ini pengalaman pertamamu."_

 _Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Lakukanlah, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya."_

" _Jinie—"_

" _Aku mohon, ini demi kau—dan aku."_

 _Akhirnya malam itu, menjadi malam di mana untuk pertama kalinya. Namjoon dan Seokjin bermain dalam ruangan mainnya, namun dengan syarat dari Jin untuk melakukannya secara perlahan._

Netranya melihat kedua pergelanga tangannya, bekas berwarna ungu masih membekas. Ia terdiam, kemudia maniknya mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Bisakah semuanya menjadi baik? Aku harus bagaimana? Ini sakit—maaf karena aku menahannya. Ini demi kita." Lirihnya.

Ia terisak, entah sampai kapan ia menahan segalanya selama ini. Satu tahun? Dua bulan? Entah.

...

 _Uluran tangannya bahkan terasa hangat, aku tersenyum pada malaikat itu. Aku berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga saja ia menerimaku dengan iblis yang bersarang padaku. Semoga saja, sang iblis tak menyentuh malaikat manisku._

...

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Update cepet nih hehe, semoga kalian ga bosen bacanya. Menurut kalian bacaannya berat banget ga sih? Aku harap engga wkkw, silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya see you soon bae^^**


End file.
